Guns & Roses
by EBKcullen
Summary: Isabella Swan lives in LA together with her best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Billionaire and Mob Boss Edward Cullen needs a wife and heir, what Isabella doesn't know is that a secret agreement ties them together forever. ExB AH Mobward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfiction, I hope you guys will like it :)**

**I don't own anything it all belongs to SM.**

**Pics are on my profile**

**please review and tell me what you think.**

BPOV

"Miss. Swan?" I jumped up from my desk and made my way towards the main office.

"Yes Mr. Newton?" I felt a little uncomfortable with Mr. Michael Newton staring at my chest, he grinned and finally his ice blue eyes reached my face.

He didn't look embarrassed at all that he had been caught checking me out.

"Please have the report on the Parker case ready by tomorrow, and don't forget my coffee!"

I had to fight the urge of rolling my eyes, when had I ever forgotten this bastard's coffee?

"Of course Mr. Newton, anything else?" I forced a smile.

"No Thank you Miss. Swan, this will be all for now..." He had that disgusting grin on his face again.

I sat down on my desk and started typing on my computer.

I grew up in Forks, Washington with my best friends and now roommates Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

My Parents died in a car accident when I was 18 years old, leaving me with a heavy inheritance and no family.

In times like that I was glad I had my best friends by my side. After graduation none of us wanted the small town life. So we packed our bags and moved to LA.

Now I was working as an assistant for Mr. Michael Newton at Newton's Law Firm.

Not exactly my dream job but it paid the bills. Alice had her own Fashion brand and owned a little boutique here in Los Angeles while Rosalie tried to make it big as a model.

Let me tell you, being best friends with Alice and Rosalie really makes you feel plain!

Alice was tiny with short brown hair and blue beautiful eyes, she knew everything you needed to know about fashion and was the reason why I knew what Prada, Armani, Gucci and all of that stuff was.

Rosalie, well Rosalie was just Rosalie, simply and absolutely gorgeous! When Rosalie walked into a room everyone stared!

She had long blonde hair and a brown structure to die for. It is not a surprise that she made it good as a model!

Me, well I was just Bella Swan.. Short, plain and boring. Brown hair, brown eyes and a heart shaped face, not much to tell.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything I mean I knew I looked okay, I just didn't have the wow factor.

After two more hours I was finally done for the day, I closed my MacBook and made my way towards my beloved Range Rover.

That car was a graduation gift from my parents that I had received only two weeks before they died. I sighed. I really miss them.

I was about to start the car when my iPhone signaled that I had a new message from Alice.

_-Girls night out 2night, u in? ;)_

I smiled, I really felt like forgetting everything and just have fun with my girls so I texted her back.

_-Sure! ;) I'm on my way home now, see u soon._

I put my iPhone back in my purse and drove home while singing along to Rolling in the deep by Adele. That woman was just amazing! If I could switch voice with any female artist I would chose her in a heartbeat.

I parked outside our beach house and locked myself in, "I'm Home!" I yelled and tossed my purse in the chair near the door.

"Bella! I have the perfect outfit for tonight! It's my new spring collection and you will love it!" Alice said while coming running towards me, she had already changed and was wearing a pink dress with black heels, she looked stunning.

"Wow Alice you look gorgeous!" I said.

She smiled proudly, "Thanks! You are next! Rosalie is almost done!" Why was she always so hyper..? oh, right! Because she's Alice.

While Alice did my hair and make-up Rosalie came walking into the room in a black dress with matching heels, she looked like any man's wet dream!

"Damn, Rose! You look beautiful!" She smiled, "Oh, I know!" We all laughed, she was gorgeous and she knew it.

"Where exactly are we going tonight?" I asked while Alice pulled at my hair, "This new club called Eclipse opened not long ago, we thought we could check it out." Said Rose who was picking out accessories for my outfit.

When I was done and ready I looked in the mirror and smiled, dare I say it, I looked hot! Rosalie made a cat call and smacked my ass while walking past me, I blushed.

I was wearing a blue dress with black heels, my make-up was done in smoky eyes with a light lip-gloss, and my hair was straightened and hung freely down my shoulders.

"To the club ladies!" sang Alice and opened the door. We decided to get a cab to the club since we would be drinking tonight.

I really needed this night, normally I wasn't the one for clubbing, but tonight I just needed some drinks.

When we arrived at the club we paid the cab driver and went inside, the music was blaring and people were dancing.

"I don't know about you guys but I really need a drink!" I yelled over the music and we all headed for the bar.

After a couple of drinks we headed to the dance floor. 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO was playing and we all sang along while laughing.

After a while I got tired and went to the bar again, "One Martini please." I said to the bartender.

"Coming right up, what's your name sexy?" I blushed and looked down; hoping he would not ask any more questions and just give me the drink.

"Hey! I was asking you a question!" I looked at him, he had cold grey eyes and bleached blonde hair.. Eww, just ew!

"And I choose not to answer it, now give me my drink." I said.

He gave me a sly smile, "Playing hard to get I see.. What if I do this?"

He reached for my boobs but before he could touch them he was struck in the face and fell backwards.

I was pushed behind a tall man in black suit,

"If you ever touch her like that again I will kill you!" yelled a cold hard voice that sent chills down my spine.

I suddenly felt tears on my cheeks that I hadn't noticed.

The man in the black suit held the bartender down with his hands before two other men in suits came and pulled him away, I was blinded by tears and felt two strong arms cradle me to a chest,

"Shh…. it's alright princess, you're safe now, no one will ever hurt you.."

The person kissed the top of my head and stroke my hair and for some strange reason I felt safer than ever in this person's arms.

He pulled away from me and used his thumbs to remove my tears, I immediately missed the contact but taking a look at the man who stood before me replaced the loss with shock. He was beautiful!

He wore a black suit which I knew was Armani, thanks to Alice.

He was tall probably 6'2 and muscular, I moved my eyes from his body to his face and the shock came all over again.

He had the most intense green eyes I had ever seen, it felt like he could see my soul, his strong jaw was clenched tight and I could see the fire in his eyes.

Even though I felt safe there was still something dangerous about him.

"Are you alright beautiful?" He asked in a velvet voice, I wanted to listen to his voice forever.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered, still shocked by everything that had happened.

He smiled but I could still see the concern on his face by the way his brows were tightly knit togehter.

"What's youe name darling?" He stared into my eyes and I really had to concentrate on speaking, "Isabella Swan sir." I said and moved my eyes to the floor, it almost became painful to look at his beautiful face and I needed to clear my mind from his intense gaze.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I'm Edward Cullen." He said and lifted my head so that I was looking at him again.

"Thank you for saving me from that guy, I can only imagine what he would have done if you weren't here.." I suddenly felt ill thinking of what could have happened to me if Edward hadn't showed up.

He looked angry and pulled me tightly towards him again.

"No man will ever touch you but me Isabella. You are mine."

He almost growled the words and it gave me the chills, since when did I become his?

**A/N: What do you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Pics are on profile :)**

BPOV

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Let me get you out of here." He said and led me towards the exit. "But, my friends! What about them?" I protested.

He grinned and held my hand tighter in his, "Don't worry about them, Emmett and Jasper will explain it all."

I was really confused now, "What is there to explain? Where are we going?"

He didn't answer me but led me towards a waiting Rolls Royce. The driver held the door open and bowed when we approached him.

He pulled me into the car and the driver closed the door,

"Where to Mr. Cullen?" He asked after placing himself in the driving seat, "Cullen Mansion," Was his reply and the driver took off, I noticed Edwards hand resting on my thigh.

"What is going on Mr. Cullen? Where are you taking me?" I asked in shock, he couldn't just take me away like this! He turned and looked at me with admiration in his eyes.

"Please calm down love, I promise to never hurt you, and please call me Edward." I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"What are you talking about?" He tightened the grip on my thigh, almost as if he was afraid I would run away.

"Please just give us a chance and let me explain," He said and his voice made it clear that this was the end of the conversation for now.

I was quiet for the rest of the trip, the driver drove up a sideway and entered a huge gate, the sight that met me made me gasp.

This mansion was huge! Edward took in my reaction and grinned,

"Welcome to my home Isabella,"

His home? His home? This was a fucking palace! One look at him and you could tell he was wealthy, but this blew me away! How could one man live alone in such a huge house?

The driver opened the door for us again and Edward held his hand out for me to take.

He led me towards the entrance and a man who I assumed was his butler held the door open, "Welcome home Mr. Cullen," Edward simply nodded in his direction and led me into the house.

From the outside it was nothing comared to the inside, it screamed money just by looking at it! One vase in this mansion was probably my entire life saving!

"Please follow me Isabella," Edward said as we made our way towards the stairs, he held my hand and guided me through the massive hallways.

We soon reached a door with the inscription '_E. - Office', _he opened the door and led me into a dark wooden room.

He gestured from me to sit on the couch which I did, he soon joined me with two glasses of wine.

What was I doing here? Who was this man and what did he want from me?

I had so many questions that needed answers.

"Isabella I'm sure you are curious as to why I have brought you here."

I nodded. 'Curious' would be an understatement, 'dying to know' was more like it.

He looked me in the eyes for a long time, "So beautiful.." He muttered almost like a prayer.

"Mr. Cullen, why am I here? What is going on?" I asked. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm a very powerful man Isabella, I own businesses that are worth millions and I also have a reputation to maintain." I still didn't understand.

He looked at me and kissed my hand which still lay in his, "I'm tired of being alone and I need a wife," I was about to protest but he spoke again before I could say anything, "Hear me out please!" I looked at him and nodded.

"Isabella, as I said, I'm not only a business owner I'm also the don of the American Mafia. Being the head of the mafia leads to many responsibilities. One of them is marriage before the age of 25 and the other is to secure the organization with an heir. I need a son Isabella."

He-he wanted me to become his wife? For real? This god of a man wanted me to be the mother of his children?

"Mr. Cullen I-" He interrupted me again, "Edward, please call me Edward sweetheart," He looked at me with so much worry and love in his eyes that I almost felt dizzy, wait a minute, I felt indeed dizzy! I was just being told that I was sitting in a room together with the leader of the mafia who wanted to marry me and have babies.

"Edward, you can't expect me to-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, "Why me? I mean I don't even know you!" I said.

He smiled a beautiful smile, "Isabella, I have known you for quite a while even though you haven't known me. I Love you Isabella," He pulled me towards his chest and before I knew it we were laying on the leather couch, his head rested on the top of my head while he stroke my hair.

"I promise you the world Isabella, name it and it's yours, you won't have to work another day in your life," I sat up so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"You said you have known me for a while, what do you mean? You followed me?" He looked almost apologetic, "Darling I needed to know that my future wife was safe.. I-" This time I interrupted him, "How did you know I was your future wife? We have never met!" I was almost yelling at this point.

He looked angry now, "I understand that you are confused Isabella, you see I had the pleasure of meeting your father just before he died, and he promised me a few things." I knew the answer but I still asked, "And what did he promise you?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could.

"He promised me his daughter's hand in marriage," He smiled, "He showed me your picture and I was immediately drawn to you," He took a piece of my hair and pulled it behind my ear.

"No, why would he do that? He would never!" I had tears in my eyes again, why daddy?

He smiled a sad smile, "Your father had a large debt that he owed me. You may have wondered why your family was so wealthy and why you inherited such a large sum of money? Well that was me Isabella; I wanted you to have the best even though I wasn't there with you. Your father couldn't pay so instead he promised me his daughter when she turned 21."

"I-I need to think through everything you just told me Edward, I-I.." I stood up and he followed, he embraced me in a hug and buried his face in my hair.

"I understand love, just please, think about how great we would be, all this would be yours sweetheart, this and more." He gestured around the room.

"I need to think." I said. He nodded, "I understand, go home and get some rest. May I please take you out tomorrow? I will answer all your questions."

He said and kissed my hair.

I nodded, "Okay," He smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and lead me out of the room and towards the waiting car.

"Please be safe Isabella, Tim here will take you home, sweet dreams my love," He kissed the top of my head and closed the door.

While Tim drove all I could think about was, _what the hell had I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

When Tim stopped outside my house I reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Tim's voice, "Miss. Swan, please, may I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded, I felt like I was in a daze, nothing could surprise me after a night like this.

"I know what you probably are thinking about Mr. Cullen, but he's a fine man Miss. Swan," He gave me a sad smile, "He's been alone for so long, please, just give him a chance... Here is his number, please call him when you have decided what you want." He handed me a card which I only could presume was Edward's business card.

I didn't answer him back, just gave him a small smile before stepping out of the car.

Once I was inside the house I saw Rosalie and Alice waiting for me in the living room, they gave me sympathetic looks and patted the space between them on the couch.

I burst into tears and cried in the arms of my best friends, I just didn't know what to feel or how to deal with this!

"Shh, Bells, it will be alright.." Rose said while patting my head, Alice ran a hand up and down my back. They were the best friends a girl could ask for!

"H-h-how m-much d-do y-you know?" I asked between sobs.

"We know everything Bella," Alice said and gave me a hug, "Jasper and Emmettt explained it, how do you feel about all of this?"

My sobs had quiet down and I sat between them sniffing while explaining what had happened after I left.

"I don't know what I feel! I mean, he's so brilliant and gorgeous! But then again, the Mafia? It is really dangerous!" I buried my face in my hands.

Rosalie smiled, "Bella, I think Edward would do anything to keep you safe and far away from that part of his life, the way he looked at you was just amazing! Like you were his pride and joy or something!"

Alice nodded in agreement, "yeah, and you know, Jasper and Emmett were kind of hot too, right Rose.." I looked between the two of them, Rose blushed and nodded, "You should have seen Emmett! Holy shit he's hot!" I laughed trough my tears.

"Who's Emmett and Jasper?" Both girls looked at me with stars in their eyes.

"They work for Edward, they are also a part of the Mafia, oh Bella! You should have seen Jasper!" Alice squealed, and I smiled, I truly was happy for her!

After talking for a little while we all headed to bed. After changing into my pajamas, I crawled into my comfortable bed and just lay there. The house was quiet; the only thing I could hear was my breath and the waves from the water outside.

Marriage and children, did I want it? And secondly did I want it with a man who was a feared Mafia lord?

I was even more confused to what had put my father in this situation, what could have made him sacrifice his only daughter?

Edward said he loved me, did he really?

A part of me wondered if I was crazy since I even considered going along with this, but there was something about Edward that made it impossible not to think about him and wanting to be with him.

The way his strong arms made me feel safe and secure, the way it tingled in my body whenever his skin or lips would touch me.. it all just felt so wonderful..

If I said yes I would have a safe future, my children would be provided with only the best, the thought of that made me smile.

I worried however over what consequences it would have for my children having a father who was a part of the Mafia world.

Would people be after me and the people I loved? Would I put everyone I love in danger?

I sighed and turned around in my bed, I really wanted to know more about the mystery that was Edward Cullen. I guess the only way to get an answer to my questions was to go out to dinner with Edward.

I pulled my iPhone from my purse and saved the number Tim had given me into the phone. I just sat there with the phone in my hands before I started typing.

_Edward, about dinner tomorrow night, the answer is yes. I need some answers.- Bella_

I took a deep breath before I pressed send. _No turning back now Swan_, I thought.

Only minutes later my phone started ringing, my heart raced, how did he have this effect on me?

The screen glowed at me with the big letters saying '_Edward Cullen', _shit..

With a shaking hand I answered the phone, "Hi Edward." I said and I wanted to smack myself in the head for sounding so stupid.

"Hello love," I could hear the smile in his voice, "Thank you Bella, for giving me a chance,"

I had to smile; this man knew how to charm the ladies.

"I need answers Edward, I have some questions and I need answers."

I could hear him sigh on the other end, "I understand princess, and I promise to answer all of them. I'll pick you up at 06:00 pm tomorrow or I should say tonight since it's past midnight." We both laughed at that one. "Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" He asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I could only imagine him looking at his watch frowning. Wow! I've known the man for barely 2 hours and I can already picture what he's doing. _creepy Swan_.. I told myself and had to giggle a little bit.

"Same goes to you, you're up as well!" I said, and he laughed the sound of him laughing made me happy.

"I had a lot to think about Edward, sleeping isn't exactly easy right now."

I pulled a hand through my hair; I could hear Edward cursing on the other end, "Shit! I knew I shouldn't have told you everything at once, I'm so sorry sweetheart. It's my fault you are distressed!"

I had to roll my eyes, "Edward I'm fine, really. I would have been more distressed and pissed if you didn't tell me."

It was silent for a while before he said, "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

I smiled, "Really? You would do that?" He was so sweet!

"Of course love, anything for you." My heart melted at his words. He started humming a melody I had never heard before.

It was beautiful and it didn't take long before my face hit the pillows and sleep took over.

**A/N: What do you think? :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pics are on my profile :)**

BPOV

I woke up with the phone still pressed against my ear, the memories of yesterday's events came back to me and I was immediately wide awake.  
Tonight was my date with Edward Cullen! My possible future husband...  
I went into my closet and picked out today's outfit, another day at Newton's Law Firm.

I decided on my black Valentino dress with some white pumps and an Alexander McQueen suit jacket.

I put my hair up in a bun and did my makeup light yet elegant, I looked pretty good if I may say so myself.  
When I was ready dressed for the day I made way towards the kitchen, ready to eat some breakfast.

"Morning ladies," I said to Rose and Alice who were already seated at the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

"Morning," They both mumbled with their mouths stuffed with cereal they looked up at me when I walked in. "Wow! Looking good Bella," Alice said and I did a little pirouette. This was probably the first time she said that an outfit I picked out looked good!

"You think?" I said and they both nodded, "Hmm. Can't believe you pulled that off by yourself!" She seemed genuinely shocked by my accomplishment and it made me wonder how bad I had dressed before. I mean, come on! I knew how to dress properly right?

"So Bella," said Rose, "You have a date with Edward tonight," She looked at me with a worried look in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile.  
"It's alright Rose, I'm actually excited about meeting him again." She sent me a warm smile.

"If this works out I'm happy for you Bells," She said pressing my hand that were now laying in her own, I smiled at her, as like saying thank you.

"Aww! No matter how cute this is we really need to head for work!" Alice said, she was standing impatient by the door ready for the day with her car keys in hand.  
Me and Rose burst out laughing at Alice, she was always so impatient and hyper! She sent us a scowl in return and after cleaning up from breakfast we all headed to work in separate cars.  
I really wondered how I would get the day to go faster with Edward consuming my mind.

When I arrived at the Newton Law building I got strange looks from all of my colleagues, had I still some food from breakfast around my mouth or something?

I arrived at my office and saw a bouquet of red roses on my desk, I stared confused on it. Who would have sent me flowers?

I picked up the card following with the flowers and started reading,

_I found the reason to smile, the day I met you_

_Edward_

I smiled while placing the card back in the bouquet, he truly was a sweetheart.

"What's up with the silly grin?" I turned and saw none other than Michael Newton standing in my doorway.

"Oh nothing," I said quickly and sat down in the chair in front of my MacBook, he didn't give up and picked up the card, "Who's Edward?" He asked with eyebrows closely linked together. Could this man be any more annoying?

"Someone I will be having dinner with tonight! Was that all?"

I knew I shouldn't talk like that to my boss but could you blame me? He was behaving like a sneaky bastard!

Before I knew it he was bent over me in my office chair so that our faces were close together, he held my arms in a hard grip against the chair handles.

"Are you cheating on me Ms. Swan?" Say what? I looked at him with shocked eyes.

His ice blue eyes bore into me and I felt the urge to look away, I could smell his disgusting breath on my face and it made me sick. He wouldn't let me go even thought I tried with all my straight to push him away.

"You are my boss Mr. Newton! Nothing more, what the hell are you even talking about?" He laughed and evil laugh, "We are meant for each other Bella, don't you see?"

He leaned towards me. I tried to pull away, just before I was about to scream I heard the door open and all I could hear was yelling, really loud yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY FIANCEE? UNHAND HER AT ONCE!" Edward. He was here.

Mr. Newton was pulled of me and before I knew it I was pressed against Edwards chest, heaven, I thought, all thoughts of happiness disappeared when I looked into the face of an extremely angry Edward, his eyes that usually was a vibrant bright green color was now coal black with rage and his jaw tightened over and over again, he really looked like a Mafia lord and I shook with fear.

He did not come alone. With him were two men in black suits that I recognized as Emmett and Jasper.

"Get him away from her!" Edward said in a cold hard voice, Mr. Newton was struggling to get loose but stood no chance against Emmett and Jasper.

"What are we doing with him boss?" Emmett asked and I saw Edward smiling viciously at Mr. Newton, "Take him to the warehouse," He said and Mr. Newton started protesting. "Please! Sir! I beg you! Please!"

I didn't know what the warehouse was, but I knew that it couldn't be good. I shuddered and buried my face in Edward's chest.  
He smelled of masculinity and strength, I felt safe even though I knew I really shouldn't feel that way.

When they were gone Edward took my face in his hands.

He looked me in the eyes and his black ones immediately softened.

I could see that he relaxed while looking at me; he removed the tears which I hadn't realized had fallen with his thumbs and kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright love? Did that pig hurt you? I swear I will kill him!"

He's voice turned hard again when he talked about Newton, The fire was immediately back in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Don't kill him please.." I stammered out the words and Edward hugged me tighter to his chest.

"He deserves to die love, he touched you in a way no other man but me should! People need to learn that you belong to me, no one else! Am I making myself clear?"

I was annoyed by the way he was claiming me after only having known me for one day. I let my annoyance go and nodded.

He kissed the top of my head before whispering, "I only want what's best for you sweetheart," I nodded again. I didn't say anything since I felt that he wasn't done talking.

"Isabella, I don't want you working anymore," This sent me over the edge!

His voice made it clear that there was no room for discussion, but I would not let this go!

"Edward, that is my choice not yours! If I want to work then I will work! I'm not going to be the pretty little housewife who stays at home and clean!"

To my surprise he smiled a broad smile, how dare he laugh at me?

Here I stood angry as hell and he dare laugh!

"What?" I said with a sour voice while trying to push him away from me, he wouldn't let me go.

"Did you just agree to marry me Ms. Swan?" he asked, his voice was filled with admiration and joy, I blushed and looked away, "What makes you think that?" I said in a low voice.

He grinned and tipped my head up so that he could look me in the eyes again.

"You just said you wouldn't be a housewife who stays at home and clean, not that I would ever let you clean our house, we have maids who do that. Work like that is not for you." He kissed my forehead again and I melted in his arms. _You are a week creature Isabella._ I said to myself and leaned away from him.

"I will work Edward," He looked me in the eyes and frowned, "We will see about that," This discussion was far from over. I was not going to give up if that was what he thought!

He took both my hands in his and kissed them, "I hate to leave you but I have a Michael Newton to attend to." I shuddered at the thought of what he would do to him. "Please don't kill him Edward." He sighed and looked at me for a long time before answering.

"What kind of power do you have on me Isabella? I would do anything you ask of me, alright, I won't kill him, just give him a little lesson," Edward got a mischievous expression on his face while saying this and I shuddered at the thought of torture Newton had to go through.

On the other hand, a small part of me was happy about the fact that he was finally going to get what he deserved.

"Alright," I said and he smiled, "See you tonight love, call if you need anything and I mean anything!" He gave me a stern look and I promised to call him if anything happened or if I needed anything.

He left the office and I looked after him as he went, the female employees couldn't take their eyes of him and a possessive feeling took over me. _That's right bitches! He's mine!_

What was wrong with me? Edward Cullen had bewitched me, body and soul..

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Tim stood parked outside my house exactly on time.

I walked outside and he held the car door open for me giving me a slight nod before I got in the car.

I watched as all my neighbors stood staring at me from their houses with their mouths wide open, staring not only me but the car. Probably wondering what the boring Bella Swan was doing in a car like this.

Tim got into the driver seat and we headed for the restaurant, after a while I noticed that we were heading out of town.

"Umm... Tim? Shouldn't we meet Edward at a restaurant?" I asked, Tim looked at me through the mirror while he answered "Change of plans Miss. Swan" and turned his gaze towards the road. That's all? Had Edward told him not to tell me anything?

I decided to let it slide, it was not Tim's fault. He only followed orders from Edward.

We parked outside Edward's mansion and I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat.

I could see Edward standing outside waiting for me. He was wearing dress pants and a white button down shirt that fit him perfectly showing off his amazing abs and chest.

He held the door open for me once the car had stopped and helped me out of the car. I took his hand and stepped out.

He kissed it and tucked my hand it into the crook of his arm, "You look ravishing my dear,"

I of course blushed and looked away from his intense green eyes, "Thank you," I said and offered him a small smile.

I don't know what it was but I wanted to be near him, to please him and let him know that I would be there for him. I wanted to take care of him, and that thought scared the living shit out of me. I shouldn't want this!

He smiled that crocked grin at me and I felt the butterflies in my stomach, the place where my hand rested on his arm felt like it was on fire.

I tried to get out of the spell he had put upon me and started talking, "Where are we going?"

"To the backyard. I'm sorry that I didn't take you anywhere nicer but I didn't think you would want an audience for our conversation."

I gave him a gratefully smile, "I like the backyard much better than any expensive restaurant." I said and he kissed my cheek. "You are amazing Ms. Swan."

He looked down at me with the same admiration he had done yesterday and it made me love him even more. Wait _love? _Hell no! I just met the guy for Christ sake!

He led me through the amazing house, the French double doors and into the huge backyard.

I gasped at what I saw which earned me a chuckle from Edward, he had decorated a little corner in the yard into a romantic dinner place.

It was small and simple yet elegant, just as I liked it. "Oh Edward, this is amazing!"

I squeezed his arm that I still held and leaned my head on his shoulder as I took in the sight before me. There were lights hanging from the sealing that I noticed were made of leaves, it looked like a fairytale and I didn't ever want to wake up.

We walked over to the table and he held the chair out for me. I mumbled a small 'thanks' before sitting down.

Edward sat down opposite from me and we looked each other in the eyes for a long time just smiling, I don't know how long we sat like that but we were interrupted by a waitress bringing our food.

Edward looked irritated and glared at her. It wasn't long before I looked up at her that I noticed why.

The woman had blonde hair and looked like she was just a couple of years older than me. She stared at Edward like he was a lollipop ready to be licked and that irritated me to no end!

_Fuck off bitch, he's mine!_

As she was placing our plates down in front of us she started talking in a far too sweet and what was supposed to be ''sexy'' voice which only made her sound like a drowning cat.

"Anything else Mr. Cullen?" She purred his name and I didn't even think she noticed me sitting here! Edward cleared his throat and looked at her with cold eyes, so cold that even I crumbled back in my seat. I decided there and then that I would never be victim for that stare!

"Jessica, stop treating my fiancée like she's not here. She will soon me the lady of this house and you _will _respect her like you do me or else you can show yourself to the door. Am I clear?" Jessica looked terrified and I did a mental victory dance. _Take that bitch!_

"I said, are we clear? You are taking away my precious time with my Isabella." It was obvious that Edward had no patience with slow people.

"y-yes sir" she stuttered and hurried away as fast as she could, I looked after her and laughed and how pathetic she looked.

"Well, that was interesting," I said and Edward looked at me apologetic, all traces of anger was gone the moment he laid his eyes back on me.

"Sorry about that love, if you don't like her we will fire her." He almost seemed eager to do so and I laughed again.

"No, that's not necessary." I said while picking up my fork and started eating, Edward did the same.

He almost looked sad that I didn't want to fire Jessica. I let out a small giggle.

"What?" He asked chewing on a piece of pasta. I just smiled at him before answering.

"You almost seem eager to get rid of her, why haven't you fired her if you don't like her?"

He gave me a gentle smile. "I haven't had any reason to fire her before, but if she has a problem with my future wife then she will be gone immediately. I won't tolerate people who will make you feel uncomfortable in any way!" He seemed so sure when he said this, like he wanted me to feel good, always.

I looked at him for a long time without saying anything before I started talking, "You can't protect me from everything, Edward,"

He looked at me with a determination in his eyes, "Watch me. I would rather die than watch you suffer." Our conversation had gone from playful to serious and our food was long time forgotten.

"Edward, may I ask some questions?" I could barely hear my own voice.

A part of me wanted answers, but still there was another part of me that was terrified of the truth.

He looked at me with so many emotions in his eyes that it made me feel weak. What power did this man have over me? It was driving me insane, but I didn't want it to stop, ever.

Edward knew what was coming and said, "You can ask me anything love, I know you probably have a lot of questions," He took my hand over the table and started making soothing sickles on the back of it.

I took this as my opportunity and started talking. "I know you told me about my father and how his debt made him promise me to you, I guess I will never get the answerers to why he did what he did, but why me? You could have any girl in the world and you wanted me? Why?"

He gave me a weak smile. "Isabella, the moment your father showed me your picture I was spellbound, you had me wrapped around your little finger, and I swore that I would do anything to make you happy - to love you and support you for the rest of my life. You see my love, in my family we are very old fashioned. We believe in soul mates and we believe that it is the man's job to provide and protect his family. I have to warn you though. We Cullen men are very possessive and protective we would do anything to keep our love safe and happy. You can trust me Isabella. You are safe with me." He looked at me with so much love that I almost couldn't take it. I couldn't deny the feeling that I felt when I was with him. It was a strong feeling something I had never felt before.

"At the club, you asked me for my name, but I guess you already knew it. Why ask if you already knew?"

He smiles almost embarrassed. "I didn't want to creep you out with already knowing your name. A small part of me wanted us to meet like any other normal couple and just fall in love like they do, but then I realized that I would never be able to lie to you, which is why I brought you here yesterday." He smiled at the memory, and I had to smile a little as well.

Now came the hardest part of the conversation. "You talked about marriage and children" I said. It was not a question but a statement. "Yes, I did" He answered. "Isabella, as you know I don't have a normal job, I'm a Mafia lord and as I explained yesterday, I have responsibilities." He looked at my hand resting in his while he played with my fingers and a part of me wondered how this amazing, kind man could harm and even kill people.

"You kill people" I said, not a question that either but a statement, he didn't deny it.

"You sell drugs," He didn't deny that either. "Do you work with human traffic?" I asked. I didn't know if I could be with a man who sold young girls as sex slaves.

"Isabella, I don't do human traffic. I would never treat a woman like that!" He looked so honest that I had to believe him.

"I would never lay a hand on any woman or child. We have a strict rule in the organization. My men are not allowed to touch a woman like that unless she has a gun pointed at you or a loved one." I nodded, happy with the answer. That had been one of my main concerns.

"Do I have anything at all to say in this?" I asked after a little while of silence.

"Do I really have no choice wherever I want to marry you?" I could feel my freedom being ripped from me, yes, I wanted Edward and if I had met him like any other girl met a boy, then I probably would have gone on a date with him and fallen in love. But this deal was already made and it made me feel powerless, like I had no voice.

"Isabella, I want to make you happy, I won't keep you against your will, but I promise you that I will do anything in my power to make you feel loved, safe and happy every day for the rest of your life." He took both my hands in his and kissed them, it almost looked like he was memorizing them as he kept staring at my hands. I could see the fear in his eyes, the fear of me leaving, the fear of being alone.

What he didn't know was that I had already decided what I wanted. No matter how much my brain told me that what I was doing was stupid, my heart told me something else. And for once, I listened.

I had never felt as protected and loved as I did with Edward and I knew that if I walked away now, he would haunt my dreams and I would never forgive myself for leaving him.

"Yes." It came out as a whisper but he looked up from my hands, his green eyes held a mixture of love and confusion. "What did you say sweetheart?" He looked so hopeful; I smiled, knowing how happy I would make him with my answer.

"I said yes, I will marry you Edward." I could feel the wetness form in my eyes as I watch the breathtaking grin taking place on his face. Before I knew it, he had me lifted from my chair and into his arms, swirling me around while we both laughed.

He kissed the top of my head. "Thank you love. I promise to always love you and keep you safe."

He took my face between his hands and rested his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes "I promise" He whispered again but this time for himself.

When he opened his eyes again he looked at me mischievously. "What?" I asked with a little laugh and he took a step away from me, I almost pouted, missing the contact.

"I almost forgot something." He said and got down on one knee. I covered my mouth with my hand and felt the wetness on my cheeks from my happy tears.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at me with a smile that held so much love I couldn't stand any longer. I leaned down to his level.

"Yes," I said, I don't know what came over me but before I knew it I had my arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately it hurt. He kissed me back with just as much passion our lips moved together like they were made for each other. When we needed to breathe, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. For a moment I could see tears in his eyes as well.

It wasn't before I felt the cold metal on my ring finger that I noticed the ring Edward had given me. It was huge! I gasped as I looked at my finger. It was so beautiful!

"Edward! It's amazing! Don't you ever tell me how much you spent on this ring!" I laughed through my tears. Was it possible to like someone as much as I liked Edward after only knowing the person for two days?

We rose to our feet. He held me in his arms while kissing my head, "Nothing is too good for you princess. You can have anything your pretty little heart desires,"

That was when I felt it, I was falling in love with Edward Cullen, and I was falling fast.

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up feeling safe and loved. I was pressed against Edward's chest with my head resting on his shoulder and his arms around me. I could feel his calm and sleepy breathing and it made me relax. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like he had no worries.

The way his mouth was slightly open made him look adorable. It was hard to believe that the same man lying here with me was the same person who is a mafia leader and kills people.

Last night I had stayed with Edward. We just stayed in bed, talking and kissing. I still couldn't believe I was marrying this amazing man. The way he smiled, the way his eyes shone while he looked at me and the way he would always touch me or make sure I was safe, he was simply wonderful!

Last night Edward told me about his family. The way Jasper, Emmett and he had grown up together and he also told me about his mother's death when he was about 10.

It was clear that he had loved his mother very much, he told me about how his father changed after her death and became a hard, cold and money obsessed man. I felt for him.

My father had been obsessed with money but it was never as bad as Edward described his father.

He told me how his father had handed the entire business over to him when he was just 20, expecting him to know everything.

We fell asleep in each others arms. He held me so tight and I felt safer than ever.

He would hum to me and move his hand up and down my arm until I was asleep, and when he thought I had fallen asleep, he would kiss my hair, squeeze me tighter and place his head in the crook of my neck before falling asleep himself.

I really needed to use the bathroom so I tried to get up from his arms. He would have none of that and even in his sleeping form he squeezed me tighter, like it was a reflex or something. When I didn't move any further his body relaxed again and he continued his slow breathing. I sighed and tried to get up again without waking him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I stopped moving and turned around to look at him, his green eyes shone and I could tell he was happy. I couldn't help but smile back, "I really need to use the bathroom," I said and he smiled before releasing me. "Hurry back, I don't like lying in bed without you." I kissed his cheek before hurrying to the bathroom, when I had done my business I looked at myself in the mirror.

Oh my god! Had I really looked like this in front of Edward?

I was wearing one of his oversized t-shirts and my hair was a mess, I had mascara under my eyes and I could smell my own breath. I groaned, he must think I'm disgusting now!

"Princess, you alright?" I heard Edward calling from the bed. I sighed before answering, "I'm fine!"

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun using the elastic I had around my wrist before washing off the make-up from yesterday.

I used his toothbrush to brush my teeth, hoping he wouldn't mind.

When I was finally done I made my way into the bedroom again, "What took you so long?" Edward asked from bed. He was seated up against the headboard with a pillow in his back holding the other side up for me so I could get in with him.

"I needed to fix up a little bit," I said and rested my head on his bare chest again, it was heaven. He stroke his free arm up and down my back.

"You always look beautiful sweetheart." He looked down at me and I could see the emotions in his eyes. He really meant it.

However, I felt the need to joke with him, "Oh really? Bad breath, mascara under the eyes, and hair that looks like a haystack? Very sexy Edward."

I giggled and he laughed with me. "No really! You look beautiful the first thing in the morning. Girls should be envious of you." I didn't say anything, but just kissed his cheek.

He started playing with my engagement ring and I could feel the smile on his face.

"Would it be alright if we invite everyone out to dinner tonight and tell them about our engagement?" He asked and I turned to look at him.

"Who is everyone?" I asked.

We looked each other in the eyes. "Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and my dad." He said and I could see his face turning grim when he talked about his father.

"Edward what is it?" I asked, touching his cheek. He looked away.

I knew that he was going to tell me, that he needed time, but after a while he looked back at me.

"Isabella, my father is a cold man. He doesn't care about anyone's feelings. Not even mine." He looked so broken.

I pulled him into a tight hug. I couldn't imagine how it was growing up as a little boy with your father as your idol and having him ignore you.

He pulled away from me so he could look me in the eyes but his arms were still around my waist, his face was hard now with determination.

"Isabella, my father does not have a healthy look about women. He prefers them to be in the kitchen cooking & cleaning and looking after kids. He looks at them as the weaker sex. I grew up hearing about how the husband was the head of the family and that the woman should always respect and obey the man. Isabella, I won't have him disrespecting you tonight, and I know Emmett and Jasper will speak up as well if something were to happen."

I nodded. To be honest I was terrified of meeting this man! Edward could sense my fear and pulled my face to his, "Hey, nothing will happen. I would never allow it."

He kissed me on the lips and I sighed happily.

"Edward, I believe you. However, he does scare me." I shuddered on the thought of meeting him, Edward looked sad.

"Edward, what is really on your mind?" I asked. He looked at me with the broken eyes and sighed.

"What if I am like him, Bella? I'm terrified of ending up never being around my kids or let the need for power take over. I'm terrified of losing you! What if-" I interrupted him with a kiss. Our faces were so close.

I had never seen Edward afraid before, but now he had a look of fear on his beautiful face. I knew he was thinking about not being a good father or husband and me leaving with our future children.

"Edward, you will never be your father. Sure you two do have some similarities, but I know that you will never let it go so far. You need his cold and demanding side to survive in your line of work and you can also be terrifying and I know that you have quite some temper," I smiled a little bit at this remembering the day at the office, the way he had attacked Mike.

_Was it weird of me to think that was sexy?_

"But you also have your mother's kind and loving heart that would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt me or the future children. I know that you will put your family first and you will protect and shield us from that part of your world. You will be an amazing father, and I know that you will provide our children with only the best."

I kissed his chest where his heart was and rested my head there, "I love you Edward,"

The words had left my mouth before I could regret them, did I really love him? After such a short time?

He stiffened and pulled my face to his so that I was looking him in the eyes.

I was fully lying upon him now with my face tightly held in his warm hands.

One look in his eyes and I knew that the words I had spoken was the truth.

"Do you mean that?" He asked in almost a whisper and I nodded, feeling my eyes being filled with tears. Not sad tears, but happy tears.

I gave him a weak smile telling him this.

His face broke into a huge grin, "Oh Bella." He hugged me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

It wasn't before I felt the wetness there that I realized he was crying.

"I love you so much Edward," I whispered over and over again while pressing him tighter into me and stroking his back and hair.

"You will never be alone again," I whispered, I had never seen Edward like this.

Right now he wasn't the Mafia don or the CEO.

He was the little boy who only wanted to be loved.

I had a feeling that Edward never had shown his emotions like this to anyone before and it broke me to see him like this.

"Shh, shh, let it all out," I said and held him even tighter, he clung to me like I was his life line while his body shook with the sobs that took over his powerful frame.

I felt like yelling, screaming and punching his father. Did he even know how much he had hurt his son? How he had damaged him? One thing was sure. This dinner would not be a pleasant one.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I will try to be sooner in the future :) Thanks for all the woderfull reviews, they are the reason why I keep writing, also a huge thanks to mst0180 for being Beta for this ff ;-) **

**Pics are on my profile, please review! They are so important and makes me the happiest girl in the world! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Edward and I spent the day getting to know each other better.

I learned that he prefers classical music to any other type of music. He likes to read but does not have the time to do it often. He likes Italian food and prefers whiskey over other alcoholic drinks. He also said that he prefers action movies, which I found funny knowing he was a mob boss.

We talked about our lives. He told me more about his family and I told him how my life had been before he knew me.

He laughed when I told him about the time when Alice, Rose and I were about 4 years old and had drawn red hearts with my mother's lipstick on the toilet seat in the boys bathroom.

That evening my mom got a phone call from Taylor's mom telling her that her son had come home with red hearts on his ass and he had told her that it was my doing.

My mother had laughed but I was never allowed to go to Taylor's home again.

I also told him about Jacob Black.

Jake had been my best friend and when he asked me to prom, I accepted knowing I would not get another offer.

I had never felt as beautiful as I did that night.

Alice and Rose had worked their magic and dressed me up in a cute light pink dress.

The night ended with Jacob and his friends laughing and making fun of me. He asked me out so that he could make fun of me in front of everyone. It was all a set up. His real date was Lauren Mallory. Later, the two of them "accidentally" dropped a bowl of punch on my head and made me fall into the food table. I cried the whole night in Rose and Alice's arms.

Alice and I had to restrain Rose from seriously harming Jacob that night.

When I told this to Edward, he got a murderous look on his face that reminded me of the day in the office.

His Jaw and fists were tight and his eyes turned a hard black color.

He looked dangerous. _Was it too wrong to find this extremely sexy?_

"Where is he?" He asked in a hard voice. I looked at him in confusion, "Who?"

"Jacob Black. Where does he live?" He was so mad that he talked through his clenches teeth.

"Edward I won't have you Kill Jacob. I haven't heard from him since graduation. Please let this go. It's in the past."

I put a hand on his arm to calm him down and it seemed to be working.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. But if he ever contacts you or even thinks of you again, I will hurt him. Am I clear?"

I nodded my head. This seemed to be the best offer I could get out of him.

When the time came to get ready for the dinner I realized that I had a problem.

"Edward?" I yelled from the bathroom. He came in while doing his tie.

He wore black dress pants with a white shirt and a black tie.

He looked absolutely gorgeous!

I couldn't help myself so I stood on my toes and kissed him. He circled his arms around my waist and looked adoringly down at me, "What is the problem love?"

"I don't have anything to wear tonight." I said and he smiled before kissing my head.

"I had Alice send over some stuff. Why don't you take a look at the bag in the bedroom?"

I did as he said and on the bed was a huge bag with a beautiful night blue dress, make-up, high heels, lingerie, jewelry and a black clutch.

_God bless Alice,_ I thought before taking the bag and locking myself in the bathroom to get myself ready.

I did my make-up light and natural, with a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and light pink lip gloss. I curled my hair a little bit and let it hung loose around my head.

I wore the lingerie and the dress before stepping into my shoes. And last, I put on the earrings. When I was done, I took a good look at myself.

_Not bad Swan, not bad at all_. I actually looked hot!

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward waiting on the bed, all dressed up in his suit.

When his eyes met mine his jaw dropped. He walked up to me and put a hand up under my chin while looking me in the eyes.

"My darling Isabella, you look like a goddess." I blushed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I joked and he sent me a crooked grin.

We walked out to the waiting car and greeted Tim before getting inside.

I was really nervous, yet excited at the same time.

I couldn't wait to tell the girls about my engagement, knowing that they would be really thrilled. Especially Alice! She would demand to be the wedding planner.

However, I was nervous about meeting Edward's father.

I felt safe knowing Edward, Jasper and Emmett would be there. But after all the things I had heard about Mr. Cullen, the thought of sitting and having dinner with him made me shake in fear.

Edward sensed this and squeezed me tight, "You okay love?"

I looked into his concerned eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, just nervous," I confessed and looked down at my hands and started playing with my engagement ring.

"You have nothing to worry about sweetheart. I will take care of it. My father would never do anything with Emmett, Jasper and me in the room. He wouldn't dare."

His eyes hardened and I stroke his cheek.

"I know." I said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

We would have gone further if it wasn't for Tim stopping outside the fancy restaurant at that moment.

Edward got out first and held the door open for me. When I was outside, he put an arm around my waist and guided me inside.

When we walked in, everyone looked up in fear. Edward didn't seem to notice, but I knew that this was not normal behavior.

Edward led me to the back of the restaurant where I could see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett waiting at a table. However there was no trace of Edward Cullen Senior.

Alice was wearing a light pink dress with matching heels and jewelry.

She looked beautiful next to Jasper who was wearing dress pants, a white shirt and tie.

Rosalie was just Rosalie, gorgeous like always in a red dress with gold earrings and bracelet with black pumps. Emmett was grinning next to her wearing Grey dress pants, black shirt and a tie.

They all rose to greet us as we came closer to the table. I made sure to keep my left hand hidden until we made the announcement on our engagement.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and gave me a tight hug. Rosalie did the same and I could see Jasper and Emmett greeting Edward with a ''man hug''.

The guys held the chair out for us and we all sat down.

I was seated between Edward and Alice, next to Alice was Jasper then Rose and Emmett.

Between Emmett and Edward, there was an empty chair ready for Edward Sr.

"So," I said and looked mischievously at Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice, "What have you guys been up?" I wiggled my eye brows and they all blushed or found their empty plate very interesting.

Emmett was the only one with a huge grin, "I have been fucking Rose."

He said like it was the most natural thing to say in the middle of a restaurant, which earned a smack from Rose at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He yelled and she huffed, "For being an ass!" We all laughed.

A nervous looking waiter came to our table with champagne. His eyes widened when he took in Rose, Alice and me.

Edward cleared his throat and the waiter snapped out of it before serving us the drinks.

All the men glared after the poor waiter and I brought my hands over my mouth to not laugh.

A huge gasp was heard from Alice and Rose and I looked at them in confusion.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what is that rock on your finger?" exclaimed Rose and I groaned inside. They had seen the ring!

Edward smiled at me and took my hand in his under the table.

"Should you or should I make the announcement sweetheart?" He asked and grinned at me.

I smiled, "You go ahead honey," I said and squeezed his hand. He gave me a smile.

I'm not sure if it was for the fact that I had called him 'honey' or that he could announce the engagement, he looked ecstatic.

"Well, the reason we invited you all to dinner, is because we wanted to announce our engagement to you all." He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

Alice squealed, "Oh my god! Can I plan the wedding? Please, please, please?"

I nodded, "Of course you can Alice."

I was giddy myself. I may not be the typical girly girl, but _come on_! Which girl hasn't planned her wedding since she was 5? I wanted my dream wedding and Edward had promised me that I would have it.

She came over to my side of the table and gave me a tight squeeze, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

We laughed and when Rose joined the hug we were all in a mess of happy tears and laughing.

Emmett and Jasper gave me hugs as well. I could see the men clapping Edward on the back congratulating him.

We were all brought out of our happy bubble by someone clearing their throat.

"May I ask what we are celebrating?"

I looked up into the hard cold eyes of Mr. Cullen Senior.

I could feel Edward stiffen next to me. This is not going to be good.

**A/N: Hi guys! :) I'm in the middle of my exams right now, so that is the reason why the updates are a little bit late. I'm sorry for that.. Pics are on my profile as always. REVIEW please, and tell me what you like and don't like. What could I have done better and what was good? Please tell me! And help this ff get better! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

We all rose to greet Mr. Cullen.

I could feel Edward hold me tighter around my waist and I was grateful for that.

Edward Sr was a tall man, but not as tall and broad shouldered as Edward.

He had cold gray eyes and his hair was light blonde. The only thing he had in common with my Edward was his pointed jaw.

Edward's mother must have been a beautiful woman, since Edward must have gotten all of his looks from her.

Edward stood tall against his father and the two of them had a glaring competition before Edward cleared his throat, "Father, this is my fiancée Isabella Swan and her best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, and of course you know Emmett and Jasper. Girls this is my father Edward Cullen Senior."

I reached my hand out to shake his which he accepted, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen".

He raised an eyebrow before grunting out a "You too" in response.

We all sat back down and the waitress came out with our food. Edward held my hand tight under the table and I could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw over and over again - a sign that he was not happy and one wrong movement would make him lose his temper.

The whole atmosphere changed once Mr. Cullen was seated. No one laughed or said a word. When we were half way through dinner, he finally started talking.

"So, Miss. Swan, how did you meet my son?" He asked as he continued eating; only moving his eyes up to look at me.

I was startled that he had addressed me, but quickly came up with an answer.

"He saved me one night at one of his clubs. One of the bartenders was becoming a little too friendly." I explained and took a sip of my wine, shuddering at the memory from the night.

Mr. Cullen started smirking, "Oh really. What kind of men are you hiring, Edward?"

It sounded like an insult and I could feel Edward stiffen even more.

His guard was fully alert by now.

"I can assure you father, that the man had to pay for his actions. I would never have someone harm Isabella without them having to pay." He glared at his father which his father only returned.

It all seemed like a competition, like one always trying to prove the other wrong.

Mr. Cullen grunted before looking at the others, "So ladies, do you all work?"

Alice, Rose and I looked at him. I knew that he believed that woman should not be working so I chose my words carefully.

"Yes, I worked as an assistant at Newton's Law firm." I gave him the best smile I could and tried not to show that the man terrified me.

"We all work, Sir. I am a model and Alice here is a fashion designer." Rosalie explained while glaring at him. If she didn't like someone, she truly did not like them, and she wasn't afraid to let them know how she felt.

Alice however nodded enthusiastically to confirm Rosalie's words.

"I see." Mr. Cullen said. I couldn't really read his expression, but his tone told me that he didn't like what he heard.

"And you find this alright Edward?" He asked, and I looked at Edward.

Edward's expression was hard and firm, "I find it alright until we are married. After that, I will be the main provider."

I kicked him under the table. We had never agreed on something like that!

Edward didn't even flinch but sent me a warning glance.

I could stick up for myself and was more than ready to fight my case with Mr. Cullen.

I didn't see anything wrong with women working and I would more than willingly explain that to him!

Edward however, seemed to have other ideas and the look he gave me said _'please don't'_. So I let it slide, but only for now.

The rest of the dinner continued like that. Edward was always tense, like he expected something to happen while Mr. Cullen asked about Rose, Alice and me.

I would rub soothing circles on his hand to calm him and make him relax. It seemed to be working a little bit and I could tell he was grateful.

When dinner was finally over, Edward couldn't get us out of there fast enough.

We said farewell to everyone.

After I promised Alice and Rosalie that we would go out for shopping, Edward and I got into the waiting car and drove towards the Cullen mansion.

I knew that I should probably head home to Rose and Alice, but the truth was that it wasn't home anymore.

Home is where Edward is. He is my fiancée and I didn't like being without him. I knew that Alice and Rose would be spending the night with Emmett and Jasper as well. So I had the girls bring me some stuff from the beach house that I could take with me to Edward's place.

Once in the car, Edward breathed out a sigh of relief. I put a hand on his leg and squeezed lightly in reassurance that it all went well.

He hugged me tighter to his side and kissed the top of my head, "Well, that went well."  
He said and I smiled, "Yes it did. Nothing to be so worried about."

He gave me a weak smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Isabella, my father is something to worry about. He is the only man that I can't take down." Edwards face was grim.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked at me with a sad expression.

"Not only is he my family, but he was the previous don of my organization. He is a very dangerous man. If he wasn't my father he would be dead by now."

I gasped, "Edward! He is your father, don't talk like that!"

Edward just laughed humorlessly, "You really think any other person would get away with speaking to you like that? To not treat you with the respect you deserve?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "I will admit that he was a little bit cold and I won't deny that he scared me. But really Edward, he was not rude. People have spoken to me worse than that. Believe me!"

_Oh no. Shouldn't have said that_ I thought, but the words had already left my mouth.

"Who?" Edward growled and I took his face between my hands forcing him to look at me. I needed to make him relax. I knew he was stressed after the dinner, and stress only made him more irritable. I needed to put a stop to it now!

"Shh.. Edward. Please calm down honey," I said and kissed his lips, I could feel his whole body slumping under my touch and on the inside I did a little victory dance.

He sighed and pulled away slightly, so that our foreheads were still touching.

"I'm sorry baby. I just can't stand the thought of someone not respecting you like the goddess you are, and tonight I couldn't do anything about it. I can't stand being weak."

I smiled at his cuteness, "You are anything but weak Edward. I love you," I said and kissed him again only to have him deepen the kiss.

"I love you too princess," He smiled against my lips.

Suddenly the night's conversations came back to me and I broke away from him with a scowl. "What's wrong darling?" Edward asked with confusion and I glared at him.

"We never agreed on my work situation. Why did you tell your father that I wouldn't be working after we were married?" I asked.

Edward's face turned grim and he sighed, "Love, I only said that to protect you. I meant it when I said that I don't want you working. I want our kids to have a mother, not a nanny."

I let out a frustrated sight, "And you don't think I can handle both? Edward, I could have explained myself to your father!"

Edwards face turned hard. "Isabella, you are underestimating my father. I will not have you stand up against him alone! Do you hear me?"

I shrimped back in my seat and nodded, "Yes Edward. But don't expect me to be happy about this! This conversation is far from over!"

Edward nodded and kissed my cheeks, "You are pretty sexy when you are mad, love."

I felt the throbbing between my legs before he had finished the sentence. W_hat is it with this man that made me melt in his arms like pudding?_

When we reached the mansion, Edward couldn't get us inside fast enough.

I giggled, while he dragged me by my hand through the house. Once we reached his bedroom, he shut the door and slammed me into it so that my back was against it and he started attacking my mouth.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my hands through his hair. "Edward," I moaned and he growled in response, before kissing and nipping my neck.

We had agreed not to go all the way until the wedding night, but that did not mean we couldn't do other stuff.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down on the mattress before climbing on top of me. He was careful not to put his full weight on me.

"I have wanted to do this since I saw you in this dress earlier tonight." He said in a husky voice before unzipping my dress.

I grinned, happy by the fact that I had turned him on.

He kissed my shoulder while pulling the dress off. I was now lying under him only in my black lace underwear.

"So beautiful." He mumbled and started kissing me again while squeezing my breasts.

I ran my hands over his chest. I removed his tie and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. I pulled it off his shoulders and let my hands roam over his toned chest.

It felt wonderful and I found myself moaning again causing him to grind harder into me. I could feel his member against my thigh which only made me want him more.

"You are mine Isabella, only mine!" he said possessively and started kissing my breasts while I tugged on his hair to get his head closer. It felt so good!

"Yours Edward, only yours" I answered. This made him growl in satisfaction and he rolled us over. I was on top now.

I started grinding against him. This time, he moaned and I gave a triumphing smirk.

I was kissing his chest and neck while grinding harder and harder against his member. Our moans got louder and it didn't take long before we both came.

"Edward!" I screamed and he quickly followed.

I collapsed on his chest and he pulled his arms around me while I rested my head under his chin.

"That was amazing!" I said and he laughed. "You took the words straight out of my mouth sweetheart,"

I rolled off him and I was lying next to him on the bed.

Edward got up and headed to the bathroom. I giggled, knowing what he had to do.

He scowled playful at me, "You left me with quite a mess princess," he said and I laughed.

_Was it strange to feel proud? I made Edward Cullen orgasm by only grinding against him! Not bad Swan, Not bad at all!_

While Edward cleaned up in the bathroom, I got ready for bed.

I changed into my sleeping shorts and a cami and pulled my hair up in a bun before getting back into bed.

When Edward returned, he turned the lights off before climbing in next to me.

His arms circled my waist and he buried his face in my neck. I felt him kiss before whispering, "Good night my love."

I mumbled something in response, too tired to really focus. I felt him chuckle before I disappear into a night of blissful dreams of our future together.

The wedding planning couldn't come any sooner.

**A/N: What do you think? Please Review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I walked down the corridor towards Edward's office. I was going dress shopping with Alice and Rose today, and to say I was excited would be an understatement!  
I knocked lightly on the door with the inscription '_E.A. Cullen – Office'_ before entering.

He was seated behind his dark wooden desk looking over some papers. His suit jacket hung over the chair that he was seated in and he had loosened his tie and rolled the selves up to his elbows, showing off his strong masculine arms.

When he notices me standing in the doorway, he smiled and motioned for me to come sit in his lap.

"To what do I owe this lovely visit?" He smiled and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back before folding my hands behind his head so that we were looking at each other.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm leaving now" I said excitedly. I really couldn't wait to find my perfect dress!

"Alright sweetheart, do you want to drive yourself or should I get Tim to drive you?" He asked, smiling at my excitement.

"I want to drive myself. I will be taking the range rover,"

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Alright, will you be back later?" He asked and I could see the hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could invite the others over here for dinner later today. What do you say? I can cook." It had been ages since I had cooked a meal and I had really missed it. Cooking was something that I loved.

Edward frowned. "Now Isabella, you know what I think about you doing housework. We have maids for that!" He had the stern look upon his face, but I was going to win this battle!

I gave him the puppy dog look before kissing his cheek. "Please Edward. It means so much to me. I love cooking. Please?" I started kissing his neck and jaw "Please?"

He made a sound which sounded like a mixture between a moan and a sigh.

"You know that I can't deny you anything, love. What my princess wants, she gets. I will make sure that the maids buy all the stuff that you will need and leave you alone in the kitchen." I squealed before throwing myself around his neck, kissing all over his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

_Sweet lord!_ _I was starting to sound more and more like Alice._

Edward chuckled and you could see the happiness on his face. Whenever I was happy, he was happy. He had told me this numerous times.

I jumped off his lap but not before kissing his cheek one last time. "I need to get going." I said and he sighed.

"Even if it's just for a few hours, I hate to see you leave." He stood up and circled his arms around my waist.

"It is for our wedding though" I said, and smiled. I was really giddy about my wedding!

"I know and that is the only reason that I am not insisting on going with you. Have fun with the girls and pick up the most expensive and gorgeous dress you can find! Alright sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes at him and giggled.

"What?" He said, faking hurt. "Nothing is good enough for you!" I kissed his nose and grinned "Edward, I really need to get going."

He sighed before letting me go, "I know. Have fun with the girls. I put your new credit card in your purse, and please text me if anything happens! You need to promise me."

He had that stern look on his face which meant 'don't you dare argue with me' when he said the last part.

"I promise Edward. Bye! I love you!" I was already out the door heading down the corridor when I yelled the last part and I could hear Edward laughing at my excitement in the background.

_What? I am still a girl! I like dresses, okay?_

I got into my white range rover and headed towards the beach house to pick up Alice and Rose.

How had I gotten so lucky, when only a year ago everything seemed so dark?

I had the best fiancé a girl could ask for, a safe future and the best friends in the whole world. For once in my life, I actually looked forward to the future.

I couldn't wait to have children with Edward. I knew he would be an amazing father.

The thought of Edward with a little girl made me chuckle. When he spoils me the way he does, I couldn't help imagine how he would be with a little girl!

Something told me I had to be careful, so that my future daughter did not end up as a spoiled brat.

I had to hold back the tears thinking about my parents. I had wanted my mother to help me with my wedding dress shopping.

I wanted my daddy to walk me down the aisle. I realized these can never happen.

Emmett had agreed to walk me down the aisle and for that I was grateful.

I parked outside the house and honked in the horn. They both came running out the front door.

Alice seated herself in the backseat while Rose sat in the front with me.

"Eeeeppp! Wedding dress shopping! You have no idea how long I have wanted us to do this! Finally!" Alice squealed in the backseat and me and Rose laughed.

When we were kids, we all had a book each were we would collect pictures of dresses, cakes and different decorations that we liked. You could call us the typical bridezillas.

On the way to the shop we all sang along to 'Single ladies' by Beyoncé. The song couldn't have been more perfect.

I parked outside the shop and we all jumped out of the car and headed inside. Once inside, we were met by a smiling middle aged woman. "You must be Isabella Swan, or should I say Mrs. Cullen?" We all giggled, I was really going to be Mrs. Cullen!

I smiles at her and extended my hand which she took. "Yes, and these are my best friends and bridesmaids Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale."

She smiled and hugged all three of us. She had that motherly feeling that made you feel at home.

"It is so nice to meet all of you. My name is Susan and I will be your consultant today!"

At some point I wondered if Edward had paid her to be this nice, or she was like this with all of her clients. It wouldn't have surprised me if Edward had something to do with this, knowing that he was the one booking my appointment!

When Susan noticed the engagement ring on my finger she gasped and held my hand closer to her eyes for an inspection. "My oh my. Your man did a good job, didn't he! You could have sunken to the bottom with this one!"

She laughed and we all laughed with her. "Yes, he's amazing." I said and started blushing while thinking of Edward.

Susan led us through the shop and got us seated in one of the couches.

"So, tell me what you are looking for!" She seemed genuinely interested. So I started telling her about my dream dress.

"I think I have what you are looking for! What is your budget?" She asked and eyed me while writing down all my answers on her note pad.

Alice started laughing, "Believe me, this girl doesn't have a budget! She's marrying a billionaire!" Rose joined in the laughter while I laughed nervously and looked down.

"Yeah, Price doesn't matter." I said and she nodded, "Alright then."

We were offered champagne and it didn't take long before I was in the dressing room with at least 20 dresses before me.

The first I tried on was a Vera Wang Ball gown. It was pretty, but it was just not me.

I walked outside for Alice and Rose to see. Their eyes lit up and Rosalie started gushing, "Oh my god Bella! You truly look like a bride! I may have to steal that dress for my own wedding!" She laughed.

Alice looked me up and down, "It's pretty, but just not you." She said and I nodded, looking at myself in the mirror, "Yeah, that's what I thought as well." I said and Susan smiled. "Alright! Shall we try another one?" We all nodded excitedly.

1 hour and 15 dresses later I was tired and had lost all hope of ever finding my dream dress.

I was in the dressing room looking over all the dresses Susan had picked. I didn't really like any of it!

"I found it! I found the dream dress!" I heard Alice shout from outside, and not long after I heard the sound of two pair of heels heading towards the dressing room.

"Bella! Try this on! It's a Jim Hjelm dress and you will love it!" Alice squealed and threw a dress at me. Rose nodded excitedly next to her, "Trust us! It has everything you want!"

I nodded and Susan helped me into the dress.

Once I had it on, I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I let out a loud gasp. It was perfect!

It was a lace mermaid dress. It clung to my body perfectly and made me look amazing!

"Let us see!" I heard Alice's impatient comment from outside the dressing room. I stepped out and onto the podium to show off the dress.

I admired myself in the mirror. It really was perfect!

I turned to look at Alice and Rose and both of them had tears streaming down their face. "You look so beautiful!" sobbed Alice and Rose nodded. "If you don't get this dress Bella, I swear I will kill you!" We laughed and I started tearing up myself. It truly was my dream dress.

"So, this is the one?" asked Susan with a knowing smile. I nodded through my tears, "Yes, this is the one!" Alice and Rose squealed before jumping up and hugging me.

"Guys! Don't ruin my dress!" I joked and we all laughed.

After taking the fittings and paying for the dress we headed out for lunch.

"Bella I just love the dress that you got!" Alice said once we were seated. I let out a happy sigh, "I know right!"

We ordered our food and once it arrived we started digging in. 2 hours of dress shopping sure made you get an appetite!

"How dare he show his face here?" I was brought out of my personal heaven called coffee by Rosalie's angry voice.

"What?" I asked at both me and Alice looked at her with confused looks. "Who are you talking about Rose?" Alice asked.

Rosalie pointed in the corner of the restaurant and what I saw made me gasp.

There sat Jacob Black.

He hasn't changed much. He had gotten taller and had more muscles then I could remember, but it was still him. I quickly looked away. I did not want to make eye contact.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Rose screamed and started getting up. I put a hand on her arm to make her sit back down.

"Rose don't. He's not worth it," She glared at me, "How can you say that after what he did to you!"

I sighed, "Let it go. Aren't we done eating anyway?" I asked, they both nodded but Rose still kept glaring at Jacob.

We paid for our food and headed for the door. I was about to get into the car when I heard someone yell behind me, "Bella!"  
I turned around and was met by Jacob Black's dark brown eyes. I didn't want to speak to him so I continued getting into the car.

"Bella! Please stop," He said, and I turned around again. "Give her one good reason for why she should!" screamed Alice. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"This does not concern you pixie!" He said in a teasing voice. _Bad move Jakey boy_, I thought and before I knew it, Alice got up in his face.

"Does not concern me? Excuse me! But the girl you bullied in High School appears to be my best friend!" She was so mad right now, and who was I to stop her? I hated Jacob!

"Look, Jake, What do you want?" I asked, already getting tired of seeing his face.

"I wanted to apologize, you know, for that night." He almost looked as if he meant it, almost.

I snorted in disgust, "Yeah right, I guess that was the only reason why you came all the way to Los Angeles" I said with irony in my voice.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again sometime, you know, to make up from last time." He spoke as if I wasn't going to say no, like he expected me to say yes. _Ha! He actually thought I would?_

"Unbelievable," I heard Rose mutter behind me and I had to smile at her remark.

"Actually Jacob, I am happily engaged right now, and the reason why I am in town with Alice and Rose is because I was shopping for my wedding dress." I had to hold in my laughter. His face looked shocked, as if he hadn't believed someone would actually marry me.

The fact that he thought so hurt me.

"To who?" He asked.

"To Edward Cullen, asshole! Now please leave us alone!" Rosalie said and I heard him gasp.

"Billionaire Edward Cullen?" He asked. I nodded and he started laughing, he probably found it ridiculous why someone like him would marry someone like me. I had to hold back the tears.

"Wow, Bella! I didn't think you were the gold digger type! You truly are a little whore!" He laughed even harder and I got into the car and started crying. How dared he?

I looked outside the car window to see Rosalie slapping Jake across the cheek before yelling something at him.

I felt a pair of small arms around my shoulder and realized it was Alice. This was what I had been afraid of - people thinking I married Edward only for his money. Jacob just made that theory true.

"Don't listen to him Bella," She soothed. I sniffed before drying my eyes. After yelling at Jacob for at least 5 minutes Rosalie joined us in the car as well.

I had calmed down by now, so we started to drive home. When the time came to say goodbye to Rose and Alice they both gave me a tight hug. "See you tonight Bella, and please don't listen to anything Jacob said!" Rosalie said and hugged me tighter.

When they were inside, I started the car and headed towards Cullen mansion. I wondered for a long time if I should tell Edward what happened with Jacob.

He would be mad. No question about that, but I still didn't like to go running to him every time something happens. Call me selfish but it will ruin my pride to do so!

I didn't want Edward to kill Jacob either. Knowing Edward, anyone who called me a whore would be dead.

I drove through the gates of Cullen mansion and into the huge garage.

"Edward! I'm home!" I yelled once I was inside. I walked up to his office, but he wasn't there either.

One of the housemaids walked past me. "Vera, do you know were Edward is?" I asked her. "Oh! Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen told me to tell you that he had some urgent business to attend to and he will be home for dinner." I thanked her and walked into the kitchen. The dish that I was planning on making took some time to cook, and I also planned on making a desert.

While cooking the food, I started thinking about what to tell Edward. Should I tell him about Jacob or not? Should I make Edward furious?

I decided to wait until after dinner to tell him. I didn't want to ruin our evening together with our friends.

I was halfway through dinner when I felt strong arms around my waist and a face resting between my shoulder and neck, kissing.

"What's for dinner love?" He asked and the breath that ran across my neck made me shiver in pleasure.

"Steak, potatoes and a salad for dinner, and then Tiramisu for desert," I said and turned around to face him.

He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips, "Sounds amazing. Did you find a dress today?" He asked, trying not to sound interested. But I knew that on the inside he was dying to know.

I smiled mischievously, "I did actually." I left it at that, keeping him on the edge of not knowing.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I guess I will have to settle for that until our wedding day. I will take a quick shower before our guests arrive." He said and with a final kiss he headed upstairs.

When I had set the table in the dining room and got all of the food ready, I went upstairs to change myself.

I decided on a black Valentino top, with matching jeans and heels. I redid my make-up and brushed my hair so that it looked cute and curly.

When I was done I headed back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and did some final touches to the dinner. When I was almost done, I heard the doorbell.

I could hear Edward coming down the stairs. So I quickly cleaned my hands before heading for the entry hall to greet our guests.

Edward met me half way. He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt. _Sexy as hell_ I thought!

He took my hand in his before opening the door. "Bella!" Alice squealed and hugged me tight. She was wearing a light green top with gray pants and matching heels. Next came Rose. She looked gorgeous as well in black leather pants, a pink silk top and gold heels and some jewelry.

"What's up Cullens!" I heard Emmett's booming voice before I could see him. Edward man-hugged the guys and said something like. "Good to see you man!" "Long time no see bro!" You get the point.

The girls helped me set the food on the table while the guys chatted in the living room.

"So how have you been Bella? I mean after the reunion with Black today?" Rose asked, I sighed, "I'm good, really. I am over that night." I said truthfully.

"Did you tell Edward?" Alice asked and before I could answer I heard a voice from the door, "Tell me what?" I turned around and was met by Edward's cold hard eyes.

**A/N: Pics are on my profile! :) Thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"We'll leave the two of you alone." Alice said in a quiet voice and dragged Rosalie out by her arm. _Traitors _I thought and glared at them. They smirked in return.

I leaned against the counter and faced Edward, who stood by the door with his arms crossed.

"Isabella, what happened?" He asked, and I could tell he was irritated but there was still concern in his eyes. Irritated for what_? I was going to tell him!_

"Edward, Can we please discuss this later? I had planned to tell you after dinner. I don't want to cause a scene or ruin this evening." I said and looked at the floor.

He crossed the room and pulled my face up to meet his, his green eyes only held determination.

"You are my number one priority Isabella. I don't give a damn if we cause a scene or have to kick everyone out! Hell, I would kick out the Queen of England when it comes to you! Tell me right now what happened today! Did someone hurt you? Who?"

His eyes hardened even more by the thought of someone hurting me. I knew he acted this way because he cared so much. The thought of something happening to me was unbearable to him.

"No, no one hurt me, physically." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Tell me!" He almost shouted, and for once in my life I was actually a little scared of the man I love. He was starting to turn into the cold hearted business man. This was not my loving and caring fiancé.

I looked at him with teary eyes before starting my explanation. "After the wedding dress shopping, Alice, Rose and I went out for lunch." I started and took a deep breath, dreading his reaction. He didn't say anything only stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"When we were almost done eating, Rose noticed Jacob Black was there. We left immediately but he followed us out to the car and called after me." Edward's body stiffened and I could see his jaw clenching. I put a hand on his arm to calm him before continuing.

"We stopped and he tried to apologize for that night in High School, but I turned him down knowing that he didn't mean it. He asked me out and of course I said 'no' and told him I was engaged." I took a deep breath. This was the hardest part. "He started laughing like he couldn't believe someone would actually marry me. Then Alice told him who I was engaged to and he started laughing even harder. He called me a gold digger and a whore and-" Edward interrupted me with a loud growl before grabbing my upper arms, making me look at him. "What the fuck did he call you?" he yelled. His fists were balled up and his nostrils flared.

I've never seen him look as dangerous as he did now.

"No one disrespects my girl, no one! I swear I will-" This time I interrupted him, gripping his arm tightly with both mine. I couldn't stand seeing this side of Edward anymore.

I hadn't realized the tears streaming down my face until now. "Please calm down Edward. You are scaring me!" I said and buried my face in his upper arm. My voice sounded more hysterical then I had intended to.

He stroke my hair and kissed the top of my head before circling his arms around me. We just stood like that for a while until I felt his breathing going back to normal.

"I never want you to be afraid of me love. You are my fiancée and I only want whats best for you. The thought of someone not treating you as the princess you are makes me see red. I am so sorry love," He titled my head up and kissed my lips.

When he pulled back, his body stiffened again and he glared over my head at nothing special. "Just wait until I get my hands on this Jacob Black guy. He will wish he was never born!" He growled and clenched his fists against my back.

I took his head between my hands and made him look at me. The fire in his eyes died once we made eye contact. "Please don't kill him Edward" I said.

He looked at me incredulously. "Are you serious? Bella, he can't get away with this! People need to know not to mess with my wife! If I don't do something, they will start thinking it's okay to disrespect you. No one messes with Cullen women, no one."

He said it with such determination that I didn't dare protest. I only hugged him harder. The thought of Jacob dead didn't really upset me as much as it should. The thought of someone dying because of me should be horrifying right? Well, it wasn't. Not if it is Jacob.

"No hanky panky in there guys! When will the food be ready?" We heard Emmett yell from the living room, which made me laugh and even Edward cracked a small smile. But his eyes were somewhere else.

EPOV

I will kill him! I will kill that mother fucker! Not only did he insult my soon-to-be wife, he asked her out! That in itself deserves a bullet through his head.

No one messes with one of the mafia women, especially not the Dons wife. No one. End of discussion. I needed to make people see that. You could say a lot about the Cullen men, but we do keep the children and woman in the family safe, no matter what! I was raised to be the protector, leader and provider in the home, and I intended to be just that.

Isabella was my world, my everything. When she told me about Black, it took everything in my power to not run out of the house and hunt that kid down, giving him a slow and painful death. He dared to call her a whore! My sweet, loving and caring fiancée was called a whore. Just thinking about it made me see red.

I knew I shouldn't have yelled at her the way I did, but the monster inside me took over, I needed her to tell me whom I was going to kill for making her feel the way she did.

After dinner, the ladies stayed in the living room gossiping about fashion and the upcoming wedding. I invited Emmett and Jasper into my office. I needed to discuss this with them.

Once inside, I offered them a glass of brandy which they gladly accepted.

They seated themselves in the chairs in front of my desk and I took a seat in my chair. "What the hell is up with you Ed? You have been clenching that Jaw all night! It's not healthy for your teeth you know!" Emmett laughed and I glared. I was definitely not in the mood for jokes.

"Okay, okay! Chill Ed!" He immediately said and raised his hands as if to defend himself.

Jasper just sipped his brandy and rolled his eyes at us.

"Have the two of you heard about Black's stunt today?" I asked while leaning back in my chair, taking a huge gulp of my drink. I needed the alcohol.

"I know something happened today. Alice came home pissed off while mumbling something about 'Stupid asshole' before slamming the door to the bedroom. I didn't get the chance to ask her about that since we had to get here." Jasper said and leaned forward in his chair, suddenly interested.

I nodded. "Yes, Black paid our girls a little visit today, and the things he did to my Bella was not nice. I want him dead" I said. The two of them shared a look before Emmett spoke up, "Dead? Now what exactly did he do to deserve that?" He asked and I felt my temper flare up again. They shouldn't be questioning me. What I said, went. I was the don, I was their boss. They should do as they were told.

"He called my woman a whore and a gold digger and decided to ask her out! Not to mention that night in high school when he made fun of her in front of the entire school!"

I growled. He has made my Bella cry too many times.

Emmett and Jasper got murderous looks in their eyes as well. "No one messes with my lil sis. You got it E!" Emmett said. Jasper nodded next to him, "Yes, I have a feeling that if we don't do anything now, he will never stop."

I nodded, "We will pay him a little visit tomorrow". I smiled an evil smirk. He would never hurt my Bella again.

Later that night, Bella and I lay in bed after a heavy make out session. My head rested on her chest and she pulled her fingers through my hair. It was heaven.

Suddenly a thought hit me about one of the reasons we would be getting married.

"If we have a girl, what should we name her?" I asked and started tracing patterns on her flat stomach.

I could feel her smile. "Hmm.. I have always liked the name Sophia" She said and I smiled, I loved the fact that she had thought about this.

"That name is adorable. I would definitely call my little girl that" I said. Pictures of a little girl with pig tails filled my head and I could feel myself grinning. I would spoil her rotten and she would be a daddy's little girl. My little princess. A little miniature of her mother with big brown eyes.

"And if we have a boy?" Bella asked, bringing me out of the baby girl daydream.

I rested my elbows on either side of her head so that I was looking down at her. "Well, our first son will have to be named Edward Anthony Cullen just like me. It's tradition. But, I was thinking we could call him Anthony, and then Tony for short" I said and gave her perfect cute pouty lips a light kiss. She was just so beautiful and perfect, my perfect match.

"I like that" She said, grinning to herself. She was probably picturing our little family in her head just like me.

Our son would be my pride and joy. I could imagine myself playing sports with him and all the wrestling matches we would have. I knew that one day I would have to train him to take over the business, but that wouldn't be until he was older - much, much older. I wanted my kids to be kids. Not small adults who had to be concerned about the future.

I couldn't wait to see Bella pregnant with my child. To know that something we created, our little baby was growing inside her. The thought just amazed me, and it couldn't come any sooner. She would be an amazing mother. I just knew it.

Isabella suddenly stiffened under me and I rolled of her and gathered her in my arms.

"What's wrong love?" I kissed her forehead, resting my head there.

"Will our children be in danger? With your lifestyle and everything?" She asked in a quiet voice. I immediately held her tight. This had become a reflex of mine.

"I promise you love, that I will do everything in my power to keep you and our future children safe. Our son, being the next heir, and I, being the current don, will be in immediate danger. But, I will not allow anything to happen to any of us. Our first born son will have a perfectly normal childhood like any other kid. I promise you that." I titled her head up to mine and kissed her. She smiled against my lips. "Okay," was her only response and I knew that she trusted me.

With that thought in mind I fell into a peaceful sleep, already getting excited for my meeting with Jacob Black tomorrow. One thing was for sure; no one disrespects my wife and gets away with it. Any mother fucker making her feel anything other than happy will feel the wrath of Edward Cullen.

Jacob Black will be a dead man tomorrow.

**A/N: Tell me what you think :) The Reviews keep me going! **


	11. AN

Hi Guys :)

Sorry that this is not a new chapter but I wanted to clear somethings with this ff before I continue so that people don't get confused about the characters.

First of all, thank you for all the wonderful Reviews! They keep me going and make me want to write more. Please, never stop with the reviews.

Here is some stuff that may clear any confusion in future chapters:

They live a life where the men always have the last word. Of course they respect and love their women/wives but the men is the provider, leader and protector.

In future chapters Bella, Rose and Alice will kind of become 'housewives/Trophy wives', they are best friends and stick together while their men is out working. I know that some people may get pissed by the discrimination in this, but the girls are completely okay with it.

Bella in this ff is not the Bella we are used to, she enjoys fashion, she can walk in high heels and she likes to receive gifts and get spoiled by Edward, She is just more like a girly girl. (She is not a brat thought, so she would never ask Edward for expensive stuff, but she likes to receive it)

I have already thought about writing a sequel when I am done with this. What do you think? Would you like to read about how they raise their children while being the powerful family that they are?

Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this! Again, sorry this was not a chapter, I will post one soon.

If there are any questions please ask me and I will answer. :)


	12. Chapter 11

EPOV

The next day, Emmett, Jasper and I along with Alec, one of my most trusted body guards, were parked outside the hotel Black was staying in. Might I add that it was _my_ hotel he was staying at? He had some nerves, that's for sure. I couldn't wait to get my hands on this fucker.

This morning, my Isabella had woken me up in a most delightful way using more than just her mouth. I smiled thinking about it. I wanted to get back home to her. Jacob Black was taking away my precious time with Isabella.

"Let's get this over with" I said and headed towards the main entrance of the hotel.

Since this was my hotel, I knew exactly which room and floor he was staying in. We walked through the lobby towards the elevator. The staff greeted me like they used to - 'Good morning Mr. Cullen', 'How are you sir?'

I knew people stared. Whenever Edward Cullen was there, people stared and shivered, just the way I liked. We got into the elevator and Alec pressed the button to the third floor.

Once we reached the floor, we headed towards his room. I walked first while the others followed. I could hear Emmett snicker from behind me. "You better hide fucker" he mumbled. I smiled an evil smile. If only Black knew what was ahead of him.

I knocked on his door. We could hear someone stumbling and something being crushed from inside the room.

When he finally opened the door he was rubbing his eyes. He had no shirt on and it was obvious that he had been sleeping. "What's all the commotion about?" he yawned. When he noticed who was outside his door, his eyes bulged out of his head and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Grab him" I said and watched as Emmett, Jasper and Alec attacked a struggling Jacob and bound him to the nearest chair.

"What the fuck is going on? I don't know what the hell that whore has been telling you, but I don't deserve this!" he screamed. I threw my hand back and punched him in the face. I could hear a crunching sound and I knew his nose was broken. Blood was spurting from it.

"Calling her that is already earning you death. You should know better than disrespecting my fiancée." I said in a deadly calm voice getting in his face.

His head hung low from the pain I had caused him. He knew nothing about pain yet.

He lifted his head and spat in my face, "Fuck you!" I stood up and took out my handkerchief wiping it off. This kid had some nerve. From behind me I could hear Jasper mumbling "oh dear".

Black glared at me. I put the handkerchief back in my pocket before taking out my gun pointing it straight at his face. I was seeing red. Not only did he call my Isabella a whore twice, he spits in my face. No one and I mean no one disrespects the Cullens that way.

"You have no idea who you are messing with" I seethed and loaded the gun, still pressed tight against his forehead. He was starting to sweat.

"You think you can bully my woman, call her random names and scare her without having to pay for it? Not only that but you spit in the don's face. Let's just say that you have done more than enough to earn yourself a one way ticket to hell"

I snickered and heard the other men join me. We were all laughing at Black.

"Tell me Black, why are you in LA?" I asked. I needed to know if he was working for someone.

"Why should I tell you? I am going to die anyway!" He seethed and I laughed, "You really don't know who you are messing with do you?" I asked and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Emmett" Was all I said and I motioned for Emmett to join me. Emmett loved torturing people.

He rubbed his hands together in satisfaction, ready to punch some sense into this asshole,

"Make him talk" was all I said. "Yes boss" he answered

After two crushed knee caps and a bloodied face Jacob screamed "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Please stop!" I grinned and stepped forward, signaling to Emmett to step back.

"I work for the Volturi! They want Isabella dead! Please don't kill me! Please!" He begged. I hated people who begged. It made them weak.

"What do the Volturi want with my Isabella?" I asked still calm and collected.

"They want to kill her! The plan was to make her go out with me so that I could kidnap her and take her to them! Please! I had nothing to do with it!" I glared at him. He was going to kidnap my most precious possession. He was going to take her away from me. He would have killed my woman. I was seething. This new part of information made my blood boil. The Volturi was after my Isabella.

"Why would they kill Isabella?" I asked. I could feel my calm starting to wear off. My boiling blood was too strong. I needed to kill someone.

"They don't want you to get an heir! They want to end the Cullen name! Please do-" It was too late, I pulled the trigger before he was done speaking, ending his life. Jacob's lifeless body fell to the floor, brain spluttered all over it.

"Clean this mess up" I said to my men and headed out of the room.

They wanted to kill my girl. They wanted to harm her. I would have none of that. I needed to keep her safe.

I walked through the lobby with determination. My fury was probably showing on my face since people cowered away more than normal and the valet's hand was shaking while giving me the keys to my car.

My next mission is to take down the Volturi.

* * *

BPOV

It has been one week since Edward came home angry as hell over some shit that happened at his work. He had hugged me tight when he came home, like he was afraid I would disappear if he let me go. After that, he had locked himself in his office. I remembered the conversation we had had when I walked into his office to announce dinner. He had been yelling on his phone:

"_I DON'T FUCKING CARE! You take care of it!" He slammed the phone shut. I knocked on the open door, making my presence known. His eyes snapped to mine._

"_Edward? Is everything alright?" I asked. He came towards me and took both my hands in his and kissed them._

"_Everything is fine love, just some complications at work." He said and caressed my cheek._

"_Okay. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready." I said and sent him a small smile. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes like it used to._

We had eaten dinner before heading to the living room to watch a movie. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I could tell his mind were somewhere else as we watched the movie.

Right now I was standing in front of my mirror getting ready for the night. It was our engagement party. I was wearing a tight fitted black silk dress with matching pair of heels. I wore the diamond earrings and bracelet that Edward had given me as an Engagement gift. He was just too sweet.

My hair was curled so that it looked wavy and elegant. I looked like I belonged on Edward's arm as his fiancée.

With one last look in the mirror, I walked out of our enormous walk in closet. I walked downstairs in search of Edward. We really needed to get going, I was _not_ going to be late to my one and only engagement Party.

"Edward?" I called once I was down all the marble stairs.

"Don't you just look ravishing?" I felt arms circle around my waist and jumped clutching my chest. "Oh god Edward! Don't scare me like that!" I laughed at the end, "You could have been a crazy serial killer!" I said slapping his chest. His smile turned grim.

"No crazy serial killer would ever get this close to you." He buried his face in my neck and left small kisses up to my jaw. I sighed in pleasure, "Edward, we really need to get going. I don't want to be late for our engagement party!" I laughed as he started kissing more frantic and blow on my neck. It tickled. "Edward!" I giggled and he laughed a real laugh.

I loved seeing him like this, relaxed and having fun without a care in the world.

"Before we go I have one more gift love." He smiled and took my hand in his, heading towards the door.

"What? But Edward you have already given me the earrings and bracelet!" He had given me too much already. But still, who was I to complain?

Edward didn't respond, but dragged me with him to the main door. Once outside, he headed towards the garage. _He didn't! Did he?_

When we reached the garage, I spotted a gorgeous white Audi Cabriolet with a red bow on top of it.

"Edward, you didn't!" I said looking at his grinning face. He had one arm around my waist the other in his pocket.

"It's all yours love." He said kissing my cheek. I squealed. I had wanted this car for ages! How did he know?

I jumped on him with my legs around his waist and kissed him all over the face "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!" I giggled. "You are welcome baby." was his reply. With one last kiss, I jumped off him and sprinted towards the car, engagement party forgotten at the moment.

Edward chuckled at my excitement, as I explored the car. It was just so beautiful!

"Edward, you know this is too much right? Diamonds _and_ a car?" I said and laughed, didn't he have anything better spending all his money on?

He just shrugged "I have all the money in the world baby. I love spoiling you." He came up behind me and kissed my shoulder. Silly man.

"Now, what do you say we go and celebrate our engagement?" He asked and grinned down at me. I smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

Tim parked outside one of Edward's luxury hotels where the Party was held. Most of the guests had already arrived and we were going to make a grand entrance.

Edward took my hand and we walked up into the hotel together. Edward's whole demeanor changed once we stepped out of the car. He wasn't my fun loving Edward, but Edward Cullen the feared business man and mafia don. I knew he wouldn't treat me any differently, but just everyone else around him. So I wasn't scared. Edward needed this hard cold demeanor to survive.

I was proud of him, the way he managed to combine both his public and private life. I squeezed his hand and he gave me a small grin.

We stood outside the door, which led into the main ballroom, waiting for our introduction.

"_Ladies and gentlemen" _I heard Alice's voice through the speaker and grinned squeezing Edwards arm tighter. This was _our_ night.

"_Tonight we are celebrating the engagement of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. My best friend is getting married!" _I could hear Alice squeal and I groaned, "Oh god!" I said and Edward chuckled. _Please Alice, don't fuck this up! _I thought.

"_And she is marrying such a handsome man! I will even go as far and say that I consider him my brother already! And believe me; I don't take to people quickly. Who would have thought right? Edward Cullen! That I would actually one day consider Edward Cullen my brother! Craz-"_

"_Alice!" _Rosalie yelled, interrupting her.

Edward chuckled while I tried to hold my laughter my placing a hand in front of my mouth.

"_Right! I'm so sorry! I am standing here babbling about my life and all, when in reality it's about the lovely Edward and Bella, so sorry!" _She giggled herself as if to try and laugh it away. _"Anyways, Please welcome the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" _She squealed again as she finished talking. The door opened. Edward and I stepped into the grand ballroom. There were huge chandeliers hanging from the massive ceiling and almost everything was made out of gold. _Better get used to the luxury Swan_ I thought to myself. This was going to be my life soon.

All the guests looked at us with awe and admiration. To everyone else, we probably seemed like the perfect couple - good looks, rich and in love. What more could a person ask for?

We walked up to Alice and gave her a hug. Edward took the microphone from her as she stepped aside allowing him to say a few words.

I stood at his side as the good girl I was and smiled up at him. He was just so beautiful. He held so much authority and it made him look sexy as hell!

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for being here. It makes me happy to see all the familiar faces that have come to celebrate my dear Isabella's and my engagement. Who thought _I_ would ever be standing here as the groom?" He joked and people laughed. He chuckled as well before continuing, "There's something very special that happens to a man when he realizes he's met the woman with whom he's going to spend the rest of his life with. I think it's called fulfillment. When that moment comes, the words can't come out fast enough. Thank you darling for agreeing to be my wife and seeing the goodness in me." He looked at me and I smiled back up at him. People wolf whistled and clapped and I couldn't help but blush, kissing his hand that I held between both of mine.

He turned back towards the guests and raised his glass, "To my Isabella!" he yelled and the guest responded loudly and toasted to me.

We headed down the stairs to join our guests and I was met with warm hugs while Edward got slapped on the back a couple of times.

"Bella!" I turned and was met with the brown eyes of Angela Weber.

"Angela!" I squealed and hugged her tight. "How have you been?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't seen her since I left Forks! She used to hang with Alice, Rose and me in high School and was one of my closest Friends.

Edward made his presence known next to me and I grabbed his hand. "Oh! Where are my manners! Angela Weber, meet my fiancé Edward Cullen." I said and smiled up at him he smiled a genuine smile at Angela. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you." He said and they shook hands. She blushed and I could literally see her knees go weak, not that I could blame her.

"I wish that I could say the same about you, but I didn't know Bella even had a boyfriend until Alice called and invited me to her engagement Party!" She fake glared at me and I looked at her apologetic. "I'm so sorry Angela, I really wanted to stay in touch, but you know things got hectic with work and stuff. How are you doing anyway?" I asked. I really liked Angela.

"I am married and I have a little girl, Emma." She said proudly and I looked at her with adoration. "Really? Did you and up marrying Ben? And how old is she?" I asked. She smiled, "She just turned one, and yes I ended up marrying Ben, my high school sweetheart." We laughed. I talked with Angela a little while longer until Edward whispered in my ear that we needed to move. I nodded, "It was nice talking to you again Angela, we should have lunch sometime! And you should bring your daughter Emma," I said and gave her a tight hug. "You too Bella, and congratulations on your engagement." She smiled and hugged Edward as well.

The rest of the night proceeded in the same way, meeting new and familiar faces and having small talk with everybody.

I noticed that Edward Sr. wasn't here, but decided against asking Edward about it. I knew talking about his dad would only bring down the good mood he was in.

Edward introduced me to some of his business partners and I tried to play the role of a perfect wife the best I could. Edward didn't hide the pride he felt when he bragged about me to his employees or introduced me as his fiancée. He would always have an arm around my waist or hold my hand and it made me feel safe and secure.

_Only three more days to go until I became Mrs. Cullen, _I thought with a smile. This was where I was supposed to be, at Edward's side.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! Outfits and picture of the car is on my profile, please check it out, it may give you an idea of how it all looks like ;) Next week I am leaving for Denmark to visit my family, I will try to update but I won't promise anything. I will do my best. Don't forget to Review! x)**


	13. Chapter 12

BPOV

The past two days have been hectic. The girls and I sold our beach house and had packed everything that we wanted to keep. Edward sent some guys over to pick up the boxes and bring it to the houses. Alice was moving in with Jasper and Rose with Emmett.

I remembered the conversation we had when we were packing down the last few boxes:

"_I can't believe this is it!" Rose said while taping her last box. We were surrounded by boxes filled with our stuff._

"_I know, you are getting married Bella and we both are moving in with our boyfriends. I still remember the day when the three of us packed our bags and stuffed them into my small mini cooper" Alice smiled to herself remembering the day._

_I nodded and could feel the lump forming in my throat. I was looking forward to officially moving in with Edward, but it was sad leaving the life with the girls behind. We have all found our other halves, about to start our own lives and families._

"_This isn't the end girls. The three of us can still meet up for lunch and come over to each other's house" I said, trying to bring the mood up._

"_I know, but we will never live together again" Rose said a little sad staring at a picture of the three of us on the beach._

_I sighed. I was going to miss those times._

_Alice's face suddenly brightened. "Imagine when we take our daughters to their first manicures!" She squealed. I smiled and Rose beamed. "Yes! We need to have girls nights once in a while" she said with determination and I nodded._

"_Our men are best friends. We will celebrate holidays together and have dinners once in a while, and the barbeques in the summer! " I said. The future was so bright now._

_The girls nodded. "Group hug!" Alice yelled and ran towards Rose and I who laughed and hugged her back. This was not the end, but the start of something better._

_Our future husbands were best friends and colleagues. It couldn't have been better._

_We took one last look at the house and walked out, locking the door for the last time._

"_It was great living with you girls!" Alice said, brushing away a tear and I could feel my own eyes watering, not because I was sad but because I appreciated all the good memories we had had together in this house. _

_We just stood there for a while, looking at the house and hugging each other until we got in separate cars, driving home to our men._

I smiled, remembering the day. Right now I was standing in Edward's and my kitchen making us breakfast. I had asked him to get rid of the chefs. I wanted to make our meals, trying to keep our lives as normal as possible. We had a small argument but I won in the end. We would hire chefs for parties and such, but for our everyday life I wanted to make the meals.

Edward couldn't deny me anything I wanted. Even if he tried to, he would only do that if it was dangerous for my safety. He wanted to keep the maids though and I agreed. This mansion was far too huge for me to clean by myself.

The staff was mysteriously everywhere and yet invisible at the same time. I had never once actually witnessed a maid cleaning, yet the mansion was spotless. An employee showed up magically when Edward needed one, and then vanished just as quickly. Edward always impressed me by knowing the name of each of them. The staff's devotion to their boss and to the Cullen mansion was apparent in their manner and in the pristine condition of the house.

I heard the water being turned on upstairs and knew Edward was taking a shower. He was going to work to do some last minute business before our honeymoon. I couldn't believe we were getting married tomorrow!

Tonight was our bachelor/bachelorette parties. Jasper and Emmett were taking Edward out somewhere and I knew that the girls were planning something for me.

Edward walked into our massive kitchen in his business suit. He came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Good morning, my love." He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist nestling his face in my neck. I smiled and turned towards him, running my fingers through his still wet hair. "Well good morning my dashing fiancé. Why don't we sit down and have breakfast before you leave? I made pancakes." I said and kissed him.

He nodded and went to sit down at the head of our massive dining table in the dining room. I brought the plates with pancakes and seated myself to his right. We started eating and I held Edward's hand through the entire meal while he read the newspaper. It was funny watching him. When he liked something he read, he would give a slight smile and if it was really good he would give a small chuckle. If he didn't like what he read, he would wrinkle his brow and his mouth would turn in a grim line. When he took a bite of his pancakes, he would moan and tell me how an amazing cook I was and tell me that I was right about getting rid of the chefs. I could easily picture us doing this every day, us having this time together before we started our day.

When I was done eating, I started sipping my tea. "Edward I want to talk to you about something," I said and Edward put the newspaper down giving me his full attention while sipping his black espresso. "You can talk to me about anything love, what is on your mind?" He took my hand that wasn't holding the tea and squeezed it.

"I want to talk about me working" I said. We needed to have this conversation. He had always tried to avoid the topic, but I knew we needed to talk about it. I hadn't worked since the incident with Mike and Edward had made it clear that I wasn't going back there ever again.

His face turned hard and he took a large gulp of his coffee at the mention of work. He finished the cup before slamming it back down at the table.

I sighed, "I need to do something Edward. I agree with not working at Newton's, but I can't just be home every day doing nothing. I feel useless." I confessed looking down. Edward titled my head up with his finger so that I was looking him in the eyes. He had a look of pure love but also determination. "Baby you are never useless. Please, don't ever think something like that!" I nodded and he let go of my chin and sighed before leaning back in his chair.

"Alice is still running her boutique and Rose will be working there part time. Why can't I do the same? Alice has offered me the position already" I kept my voice calm and grabbed his hand, "Please Edward."

He sighed and pinched his nose between his fingers, thinking. When he spoke, he wasn't looking at me but kept his posture, "Fine, but you will not be there alone, and you will work the same hours as Rose. You will have your phone on you at all times and I will send some men with you girls to guard the place, and you will stop working once you are pregnant. I want you to focus on your health during that time and stay at home with the baby" His voice left no room for discussion. If I wanted to work, this was how it would be. I knew better not to argue with him. He finally looked at me to see my reaction and I smiled before kissing his cheek. "Thank you" I said and rested my head on his shoulder while kissing his neck.

"If it makes you happy princess, I will go along with almost anything, as long as you are safe. How many days the week will you be working?" He asked and covered my arm resting across his chest with his own, turning his head to look at me.

"Three days a week, same as Rose," I said and smiled. I was glad I got to spend three days with my girls every week while Edward was at work. It would have killed me to have to be alone in the huge mansion while the Alice and Rose were together at work.

Edward nodded and motioned for me to sit on his lap which I did. Edwards lap was the best chair in the world.

I put my hands behind his neck and pulled him to me for a kiss. He kissed me back with such passion that it was almost too much. I wanted this man, in every way possible.

He took my face between his hands and looked me in the eyes for a long time. "As long as you're happy" was all he said and I believed him. He was amazing, and he was all mine.

I only nodded and pulled him to me for a hug. I clang to him, letting him feel my love and he did the same. The thought that I was going to spend forever with this amazing man was almost overbearing. I started giggling at the truth of my words. He pulled back with a grin. "What?" he asked.

"I just realized that we are getting married tomorrow and that I will be spending my forever with an amazing man" I said and smiled even wider. Speaking those words just made them so much more real.

Edward laughed a little at my realization. He had probably discovered this a long time ago. "I believe I am the lucky one, princess" was all he said and kissed me one final time before I got up from his lap and started cleaning the table.

"Leave it for one of the maids love," Edward said and picked up his briefcase, getting ready for work.

I nodded and went to lean against the counter. "Have fun at the spa today love, and don't forget to take Alec with you. I will see you tonight before the parties our friends are throwing us" he said as he came to kiss me goodbye. He smelled so masculine and strong, add those smells to a suit and I swear any girl would faint.

I laughed, "I will. Be safe at work. I love you," was all I said and Edward nodded and kissed my cheek one last time with a brief 'love you too' before he was out the door.

I heard him greet Alice and Rose on the way out and I hurried to the door to greet them myself.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the bride to be?" Rose said and hugged me. I laughed, "The one and only," I replied. Alice snickered, "I have to say, I love your fiancé for fixing a spa day for us." I nodded in agreement.

"I just have to grab my purse and then we can go," I said and hurried up the grand staircase and into and Edward's and my bedroom. I grabbed my Chanel purse and ran back downstairs.

"Let's go girls. The spa is waiting!" Alice squealed and grabbed the door handle. We walked outside and got into my new Audi, while Alec turned the alarm on for the mansion.

"Oh my god! When did you get this car?" Rose exclaimed while admiring my new baby. "Edward gave it to me as an engagement gift" I said and smiled at the thought of him and his generosity.

"Lucky motherfucker" I heard Rose mumble before I started the engine.

We drove through the main gates with Alec behind us in a black Escalade Cadillac. "Eh, Bella? Why is a creepy guy following us in a creepy black car?" Alice asked from the backseat looking out the window. I laughed at the fact that she had called Alec creepy. He was one of the nicest guys I knew.

"It's for protection. You know how Edward is" I said and parked outside the Spa. The girls nodded and we got out of the car and headed inside. The place was calming and relaxing with Chinese meditation music and light colors.

"Mrs. Cullen! We have been expecting you!" said the receptionist when she noticed us. She was a young Asian woman with a kind smile. I smiled back at her "Hi! Well it's not Mrs. Cullen yet" I said with a laugh and shook her hand. Alice spoke up from beside me, "But we will change that tomorrow!"

We laughed while the receptionist looked confused "Oh, Mr. Cullen said that his _wife_ was in need of a spa day and required only the best for her and her friends." I rolled my eyes. Edward couldn't wait to talk about me his wife and took advantage of every chance he got to do so.

"Well, it's fiancée until tomorrow" I said and the young girl smiled and nodded before she led us out of the reception and into a changing room.

"Please change into these robes and come back outside when you are ready." She left with a smile and we all changed into the white robes. I already felt relaxed by the fabric of the robes. It was so soft and comforting.

When we were all done and had our hair tied in a bun on the top of our heads, we walked back outside and were greeted by three women who led us to our massages. I truly needed to loosen some muscles. The past few weeks, with wedding planning and moving had taken a toll on my body.

When we all lay on the massage tables with our arms under our heads, the masseuses started working their magic. They were Amazing! I couldn't help but moan and grunt when my masseuse hit the right spots on my back. It was heaven.

Alice and Rose did the same next to me, and at one point Rosalie actually exclaimed "Hell yeah girl! You know how to give a massage!" To which we all laughed including the women who were giving us the massages.

At some point, my masseuse decided to ask me some questions. "You are engaged to Mr. Cullen, am I right?" She asked in a far too calm and gentle voice, "Eh, yes," I said, why was she asking this?

"Must be scary! I mean, the man is known for his temper and ruthlessness." she mumbled, I could feel the anger taking over my body and was about to give her a smart reply for talking him in my presence when she continued "But he is super rich. You are quite a lucky girl" she finished.

"Yes, I am lucky. He is the kindest man I know." I said and the eye roll she gave me made it obvious that she didn't believe a word I said. I decided not to get into an argument with her and rather enjoy the last few minutes of my massage, praying that she wouldn't talk anymore, which she didn't.

When we were done with our facial treatment and baths, it was time for waxing, my most feared treatment.

"Come on Bella, it's not that bad! Edward will appreciate it!" Alice said while dragging me by the arm.

"He better! I can't believe I'm about to do this!" I exclaimed while being dragged into another relaxing room. Too bad nothing about the activities in this room was relaxing.

Don't get me wrong, I am a woman who takes great importance in taking care of myself, but I had always been skeptic about waxing, preferring to shave at home by myself.

Rose was first. We had all agreed on the Brazilian wax.

Rosalie was lying down on the chair with her legs up with a middle aged woman between them, doing her job.

"Holy motherfuck!" She screamed when the woman ripped off the first wax. I cringed. It was my turn after Rose.

"Emmett better enjoy this!" She grunted when the woman ripped the next one off.

When she was done she stood up and tried to look brave for my sake. "It wasn't that bad," she said. Any idiot would be able to tell that she lied.

Nervously I lay down in the chair, fearing the worst. I pulled my legs up and felt the woman start putting the warm wax on me. When she ripped it off, I screamed out in pain, "Holy Shit!"

The women who were waxing us snickered at our colorful language and I mumbled an apology before she ripped the next one off and I screamed again. As Rose had said, Edward better freaking enjoy this tomorrow during our wedding night!

When the torture was finally over, it was Alice's turn. I walked with my legs far apart over to Rose who were rubbing her crotch in pain.

Alice was lying on the chair with her legs wide open when the door burst open and Alec stormed in, gun in hand.

Alice screamed and covered her lady parts with the robe. Alec had full view of her from the door. He froze at the sight before him and quickly looked away.

"Are you alright Bella? I heard screaming," He looked over the room for any danger and I had to giggle as I watched both Alec and Alice face turn beet red.

Rose was having a laughing fit, almost rolling on the floor. "Oh my god! You should have seen your face Alice!" She was gasping for air and I soon joined her. Their expressions were priceless!

Alec mumbled an apology after realizing that there was no danger in the room and headed back outside to guard the door.

Alice was fuming, sitting in the chair with arms crossed. "Jazz will not be happy if he hears that another man looked at my pussy." she mumbled and I stopped laughing. Alec would have been a dead man if it had been Edward, accident or not.

"Well, I am keeping my mouth shut and if Rose does the same I see no reason for him to ever know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him" I said and touched her shoulder.

I really liked Alec and didn't want him hurt. He was a good guy.

Rose nodded once she was finally over her laughing fit, but one look at Alice's flustered face had her bending over in laughter again.

When we were done at the spa, I drove Alice and Rose home, agreeing that they come back to my place at 8 pm so that we could start my bachelorette party. Earlier this week, we had agreed on some pink dresses that we would and I couldn't wait to start getting ready for the night.

I sighed when I was finally alone in the car. It had been a great day, but I had missed Edward and couldn't wait to be back in his arms again.

I parked in the garage and stepped out of the car. When I reached the front door, I turned off the security and unlocked the door.

Once inside I heard Alec coming up behind me. "Bella?" I turned towards him while hanging up my coat, "Yes?" He looked so scared and nervous I felt bad for him.

"Please don't tell Edward and especially not Jasper about what happened today please. I will be a dead man if Jasper ever knows!" He was beet red again, remembering the moment at the spa.

I felt bad for him, knowing how scared he was and how Jasper wouldn't hesitate to beat his ass if he knew. It was an accident and Alec truly hadn't meant any harm.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I know Alec. I won't say anything. It was an accident and you didn't mean any harm." I put a hand on his arm in reassurance and he let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Bella! You're a cool chick. Edward is lucky to have you!" His blue eyes were glistening and his dimples were showing.

"Anytime Alec!" I said and walked into the kitchen to start working on dinner. Edward wouldn't be home until 5 o'clock which gave me plenty of time to cook it.

I decided to make lasagna and found all the ingredients I would need. I knew Edward was a sucker for Italian just like me. I had always dreamed of traveling to Italy, especially Sicily.

I couldn't help but wonder what the girls had planned for tonight. I hoped it didn't involve any strippers, knowing I would die of embarrassment and probably end up killing Alice and Rose by the end of the night.

Edward would throw a fit and not only yell at Alice and Rose but hunt the stripper down.

I could only hope that they weren't as foolish to book a stripper, for their safety and the strippers'.

After the bachelorette party we were going back to Rosalie's place to stay the night. The guys would be staying here at our place. We were not allowed to have any contact until the wedding tomorrow.

At exactly 5 pm, I heard Edward's car pull up into the driveway and I quickly finished the last touches to the dinner before running to greet him at the front door.

He had just taken off his suit jacket and hung it over a nearby chair, when I ran at him and clung myself to his body. "Well hello to you too princess, missed me much?" He asked with a chuckle and held me tight against me.

"You have no idea!" I said and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He smiled and held me tight.

"It smells delicious love. What's for dinner?" He asked and I giggled. It made me happy to please him, even if it was just with a meal.

"Lasagna with salad" I said and his eyes light up. "Hmm, Italian, my favorite," I kissed his lips again. "I know!" I released him and took his hand in mine guiding him towards the dining room.

He sat down and I made our plates before returning back to the table. When Edward saw the food, I swear I heard a low moan.

He started digging in and I took great pleasure in just watching him. He moaned again when he took a bite and I giggled. _Mission accomplished_ I thought with a triumph.

"Princess, this is absolutely delicious! I think we made the best decision ever by firing the chef!" He exclaimed and I smiled. "I'm glad you like it" I said and took the hand he wasn't eating with.

He squeezed my hand tighter. "Like it? I love it darling!" He looked at me and I just shook my head in amusement before turning back to my own meal.

We talked about our day and I made sure not to mention the incident with Alec. His eyes got darker when I mentioned the waxing.

"You have no idea how hard it is to not take you upstairs right now and throw you on our bed." He said with a husky voice and I blushed, biting my lip.

He groaned again and I looked at him confused. "Your blush and biting your lip is not making it any better princess" He said and stared at me with such intensity, it made me dizzy.

"I'm all yours tomorrow Edward" I said and kissed his cheek. "Now, what are you and the guys doing tonight?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure," He said and I nodded, knowing how he felt, I had no idea either.

Then a dreadful thought hit me. "You are not going to a strip club are you?" I said, fighting the jealousy. I pictured girls in slutty outfits and stiletto heels giving him lap dances and touching him in ways only I should. The thought made me want to puke.

He got a look of disgust on his face. "I will never go to a strip club. They are nothing compared to you baby. Emmett and Jasper would never do that when they have Alice and Rosalie anyway." He smirked "Are you jealous sweetheart?" he asked.

I looked away, slightly embarrassed for asking in the first place. "No" I mumbled. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Look at me baby" he said and I turned to look at him. He had a look of pure lust on his face "Seeing you jealous is extremely hot baby" he said and I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel better.

He suddenly got a darker look. "The girls are not planning on a stripper for you are they? I will not allow it!" He grew angry and I shrugged "I don't know, but I can only hope just like you, that they will not do it seeing as they love Jasper and Emmett so much. They would never do that to me or them." Edward nodded "Believe me. I will know, and I will come and remove him"

I knew when Edward said remove he meant kill. I got up and gave him a kiss, "Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Cullen" I said and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He hummed with pleasure and pulled me down to him for another kiss. "I can't wait" he said and kissed me with so much love that made me feel like my future was safe.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm in Denmark right now and don't have any internet, only at my aunts house.. ;/ **

**Please check out my new ff called 'Beautiful Dangerous' and give me a review on what you think. **

.


	14. Chapter 13

BPOV

I stood in front of the mirror inside the walk in closet looking at myself. I didn't look bad, not bad at all. However I was dreading Edward's reaction to the fact that the lace between my breasts was see through. He was going to freak out! Why did Rosalie and Alice have to pick this dress again? B_ecause my girls look amazing and I get that hour glass figure that every woman talks about! _ My inner goddess screamed at me.

It's a slim pink dress with black lace on my shoulders and between my breasts. It's sexy and elegant. I did my make-up a little heavier than normal with some eye-shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss and mascara. My hair is curly and has that messy look. I love it!

A knock from the door interrupted my staring. "Come in!" I shouted and hurried out of the closet while putting on my black Casadei heels. The maid who had just knocked on the door, stood awkwardly by the door looking as professional as ever with her red hair in a tight bun and a stiff looking face. Edward had told me that he preferred it that way so that they would not become overly friendly and stick their noses in stuff that was not of their concern. I plan to have a talk with him about that later. I wanted to have a good relationship with the staff if they were going to be in my house.

"Mr. Cullen has asked for your presence in the foyer. Ms. Brandon and Ms. Hale has arrived." the woman said stiffly. She did not make any eye contact with me and I started to wonder why.

"Thank you" I said and she turned to leave. Before she had shut the door I yelled after her again, "Excuse me!" She turned around with an irritated look and I found her attitude rude.

"What was your name again?" I asked with a smile, trying to ease the tension this woman created. I had made it my life mission to know the first name of every servant in the house.

"Victoria Philips Ma'am." Her tone made it clear that she wanted to get out of the room and end the discussion. I frowned. What the hell was wrong with this rude person?

"Nice to meet you Victoria," I lied with a nod of my head and she disappeared out of the room. _Weird,_ I thought and started walking down the hallway towards the grand staircase that led to the foyer. I could heir their voices and had to giggle at what was being said.

"_If Isabella is not home in the same condition that she left in I swear I wi-" _Edward's voicewas cut off by an angry sigh. _"Stop worrying Edward, she's our best friend! We would never do anything to hurt her! It's not like we're going to a strip club or anything!"_ I recognized the voice as Alice's. Little did she know that she had just made Edward even more anxious.

"_Don't you dare even think about it!" _He sneered as I started walking down the steps towards them, making my presence known and saving my best friend from my fiance's temper.

I heard Edward taking in a large breath when he saw me. Oh dear! If he was anxious before, he was definitely going to freak about my dress. With the coldest voice I had ever heard him use in my presence he addressed Alice and Rose.

"If the two of you will excuse Isabella and me for just a minute, I need to speak with my fiancee in private." I looked at him with open mouth, who the hell did he think he was?!

He did not wait for Rose and Alice to answer. He just grabbed my arm and started guiding me into the nearby living room. I could hear Alice and Rose whisper and giggle behind me. It took all of my power to not turn around and give them the finger. They knew this would happen when they chose the dress! Rose said and I quote: _To give him something to sweat about. He needs to know how lucky was before the big day. _Damn you to hell Rosalie Hale! I thought angrily and turned around to give them a glare before Edward closed the door, blocking them from my view.

He took a couple of steps away from me and started passing back and forth, probably to calm himself.

Only now did I notice his outfit. He wore black dress pants with a black shirt and suit jacket, no tie, and the first buttons on his shirt was open giving me a sneak peak at his muscular chest. I think I just died and went to heaven.

Edward had now stopped passing and was staring at me with both lust and worry. I wondered what was going on in that mind of his.

"You are not leaving the house dressed like that, not when I'm not there to protect you." He said it like a demand, end of discussion. But I was not going to let his own fear and worry stop me from having my bachelorette party that had been planned for months!

He needed to learn not to overreact like he always did.

"Edward it will be fine! It's not that bad and I have already agreed on having Alec watching over us for the night. Don't worry so much!" I said and started walking towards him with my arms crossed. I would not back down!

He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his own arms. "I will always worry about you Isabella, especially when you are leaving the house with a see through lace between your breasts for every man so see!" He sneered at the end and I sighed before standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. Caveward was back in town..

"And you should know better than not to trust me and my own judgments! The lace is black you can barely see anything! Edward if you did not realize I am marrying you tomorrow, no one else will!" I said and actually stomped my foot like a little spoiled brat. _Can't believe I actually did that! _

Edward growled before attacking my lips with his, forcing his tongue into my mouth, "That's right baby! You are marrying me. No one else!" His manic voice made me shiver and I returned his kisses just as forceful as he had with both my hands in his bronze colored hair. He was amazing and he was all mine.

"Did you actually just stump you foot in frustration?" Edward said breaking away from the kiss with a playful expression.

"Bad habit" I said and kissed him again, He chuckled "No, it's cute" he said and I pushed his chest playfully. "Cute?! By the way Mr. Cullen your mood swings are giving me a whip lash!" I couldn't believe this man, one second he was mad as hell, going all cave man on me and the next second he is kissing me and calling me cute. _Can you blame me for being confused now and then? _

Edward smiled that beautiful crocked smile and pulled me back towards his chest. "Just be careful baby. The world is a cruel place and if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do with myself " he said and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and melted into his arms.

"I know Edward. But we can't stop living out of fear. I think that I am the one who should be worried anyway seeing how smashing you look in this suit." I said and kissed his chest where his heart was beating strongly. I lived for that sound.

He chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about love. I am all yours, and tomorrow we will make it official." He hugged me closer to him and I smiled, "I am all yours as well Edward. Please do not worry."

Our sweet moment was interrupted by fits hammering on the door, _"Bella! Edward! Get out of there! We need to go!" _Rosalie was yelling and Edward sighed in frustration. "Should we just ignore them?" he said with irritation and I had to laugh.

"Edward! Let's go to our bachelor/bachelorette parties shall we?" I asked and took his hand walking towards the door. He followed me while muttering stuff about how mean girls could be and that we don't need the parties anyway, which made me laugh again.

When we reached the door he pulled me towards him one final time and kissed me. "You look beautiful princess" he said and I smiled before opening the door where Alice and Rose were standing tapping their foot with their arms crossed.

"Come on. Let's go! We are wasting time!" Alice whined and guided to the door with her hand I sighed and kissed Edward for the last time as his fiance. "I will see you tomorrow Edward, and then I will really be Mrs. Cullen".

He grinned and kissed my forehead, "I will be waiting at the alter love" he said and his eyes shone with love and adoration. I smiled back at him, "I will be the one in white".

* * *

We were in a limo towards god knows were. The music was blaring Bad boys by Alexandra Burke and we were in a fit of giggles by the truth of the lyrics.

"Come on girls! Tell me, where are we going?" I whined trough my giggles at some joke Rose had just been telling. I was wearing a banner saying 'bride to be' and had a tiara on my head.

"Well, first of all we have to pick someone up" Alice said mischievously. I gaped at her, "There are going to be more people then just us three?" I asked and she nodded. We stopped outside a nice house. I did not know anyone who lived here, did I?

The limo door was flung open and in came Angela Weber in a pink and black dress matching the three of us. "Surprise!" She exclaimed and reached over to hug me, I returned her hug warmly. "Angela! I'm so glad to see you!" I had wanted to spend more time with Angela since I heard she was coming to live in LA. I missed my friend and it was so good to have her here and be a part of my wedding.

"Of course! You didn't think I would let you get married without me would you?" She laughed and I joined, It had already been decided that since she was here for the wedding she would be one of my bridesmaids.

Next stop was a nightclub I had never been to before. The music was loud and we soon found ourselves on the dance floor singing along to Sexy Bitch by David Guetta and Akon. I was having an amazing time with my girlfriends and whenthe chorus came the girls would point at me and make a circle around me while I danced. It was so much fun!

At one point Alice disappeared and was spotted 10 minutes later on the stage holding a microphone. _This could not be good! _I groaned. Alice plus too many drinks, a stage and a microphone was never a good sight! Never.

"Hey Bella!" She squealed and waved like crazy. I immediately got a spotlight on me and blushed. Rose and Angela was giggling behind me. I had a feeling this was planned as well since Alice previously said: _What would bachelor party be without any embarrassment?_

All eyes was now on me and I wanted to disappear into the floor. Alice was laughing from the stage but quickly pulled herself together and started talking. "My best friend is getting married tomorrow! This is her last night as a single women!" The club went crazy, people were screaming stuff like 'You go girl!' 'That's right! Put a ring on it!' and 'You are beautiful baby!'. I smiled and giggled at the comments, what were Alice trying to do here?

"So to honor her single days I am going to call Rosalie, Angela and Bella up to the stage with me. Come on up girls!" She yelled into the microphone. Rose and Angela soon grabbed my arms and dragged me on the stage were we were all handed out our own microphones. I was blushing like crazy.

"We are going to sing a song for you guys! Feel free to sing along!" Rose said and I looked at her incredulously, she could not be serious could she?

I dragged her down at my height and hissed in her ear, "I don't know the song Rose!" She just shrugged, "Believe me you know this one".

The melody to 'I am woman' started and I laughed. This had been our song trough high school and college. Angela managed to start a little to early and we all started giggling while she blushed. When the time was right we started singing while moving along to the music on the stage.

_I am woman, hear me roar  
In numbers too big to ignore  
And I know too much to go back an' pretend  
'Cause I've heard it all before  
And I've been down there on the floor  
No one's ever gonna keep me down again_

Oh yes, I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to  
I can do anything  
I am strong (strong)  
I am invincible (invincible)  
I am woman

The people in the club went crazy and many of the girls joined us in the song. Even some of the men started showing off their muscles and dancing, pointing at us on the stage and cheering us on.

If Edward had seen me now he wouldn't have believed what he saw! Never in a million years had I thought that me, Isabella Marie Swan was going to be standing on a stage in a night club singing my heart out to a group of strangers. Good thing I was a little tipsy.

When we finished the entire club was cheering and we took turns bowing before getting of the stage, dare I admit it, it was fun!

I don't know how we did it but some way or another we ended up in the limo on the way back to Rose and Emmett's house where we would be staying for the night, I was dozing of with my head in Rose's lap while she was stroking my hair. Alice and Angela was sleeping with their head rested against each other.

I wondered what Edward and the guys had been doing tonight. While I was still awake, I decided to ask Rose who was barely awake herself. "Rose? Do you know what Emmett and Jasper had planned for Edward tonight?" My eyes were barely open I was so tired. Rosalie laughed a tired laugh. Her eyes still closed as she responded, "Emmett mentioned that they were going to one of Edward's casinos to play some poker and stuff." She then yawned. I nodded tiredly hoping that Edward had a good night with his buddies like I had.

I drifted of to sleep with only one thought in my head: Tomorrow I would become Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I took the singing scene from Sex and the city 2, it just fitted perfectly! :))**

**I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I needed time to think it out and write it, I will rather publish a good chapter and take longer time, then something that is just crap just to get it done! **

**oh, I have changed my name on ff from KarenKaulitzCullen to Kareand :)**

**PHOTOS are on my profile as well as the girls performence for those who haven't seen the movie, it's worth checking out and gives you a better view on the story.**

**Please REVIEW! They keep me going! :) If there are any questions, please ask and I will answer in the next chapter. **

**-Karen **


	15. Chapter 14

EPOV

_Thank god it was finally over_ I thought with a heavy sigh. I should probably not think such thoughts, but I could not help it. The past weeks since our engagement had held many amazing moments and all in all it had been delightful, but also exceedingly trying.

I wanted nothing more than to spend time with my Isabella. However, the constant pressure of wedding plans, visits from friends and family and my business had taken me from home on several occasions.

They all separated me from her far too many times.

_Nonetheless_, I thought while gazing lovingly upon my sleeping wife... _my wife! There certainly were some wonderful moments to be remembered._

In truth, Isabella and I had managed to spend numerous hours together, but she was constantly dragged away for more wedding planning and I was being dragged away for business.

My Isabella had teased me for acting like a petulant child whose favorite toy had been taken away. Initially, I had been a bit offended, but then I realized she was right and had to laugh at myself. Yet I could not deny how alone I felt without her by my side and how I had treasured every moment that we were together, even if it was brief.

We discovered that the trials of the previous months had brought us a place of complete understanding and honesty.

The conversations we now shared were open, deeply profound, intimate, and free of all misunderstandings. I had revealed myself to her as I had never done to any living soul, not even my close friends Emmett and Jasper. She had done the same.

We had tried to learn as much as possible about each other. The resulting adoration and respect had only grown deeper with each passing day.

And all this before we were even married! Now we were truly husband and wife, and I could only imagine our love and communication growing stronger.

I rested my head back against the comfortable seat in the jet, tightening my arms around Isabella, and closed my eyes as my thoughts continued to drift.

The ceremony itself had been lovely. The women had triumphed in every aspect of the arrangements. Frankly, I couldn't have cared less about the decorations as long as my precious Isabella became my wife. However, I understood the importance of these things to the ladies and had to admit that the outside ceremony and the reception areas were stupendously adorned with white flowers, diamonds, candles and more.

It was a white theme, elegant yet simple.

I merely gave it all a cursory glance, eyes riveted to the end of the aisle.

Once Isabella entered on the arm of a proud Emmett, I saw and heard very little else. She simply stole away my breath and all conscious thoughts! How I managed to recite my vows was a mystery.

She was wearing a simple but lovely white gown of silk and lace. She had styled her hair in an elaborate design of curls and braids in an updo with flowers intertwined. She wore a diamond bracelet and earrings I had given her as engagement gifts.

Her beautiful eyes sparkled, her cheeks were rosy, and that special smile only for me highlighted her luscious lips. It was a picture imprinted on my mind and would remain there flawlessly rendered for all of my life.

The elderly priest performed the traditional ceremony impeccably, his strong voice reciting the vows and quoting Holy Scripture with firm conviction. When I slipped the slim, etched-in-diamonds white gold bands onto Isabella's finger, nestling it alongside the engagement ring I had bought her, it was the most profoundly moving moment in my life.

Isabella stirred slightly and I pressed her closer to my side, kissing her gently on the top of her head. I pulled the blanket further over her body and tucked it in. She was going to have a pleasant trip!

Once I was sure she slept, I rested my cheek on her head and went back to my daydreams.

The reception in our massive garden was joyous, filled with all our respective friends and relatives. The food was amazing, the musicians were exceptional and the wine was of the best vintage. I had an extremely difficult time tearing my eyes away from my bride, but I did manage to hold a conversation with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

Even my father showed up. We did not talk much and he disappeared soon after the ceremony after congratulating us.

Isabella and I had agreed that we would make our escape as soon as good manners would allow. We were going to my vacation house in Barbados. Isabella had no idea where we were going and I made sure to keep it a secret.

All arrangements had been made in advance and, to ensure our privacy, I had ordered the private jet. Our luggage had been sent ahead earlier in the day, so all would be ready upon our arrival.

I was breathless in anticipation of this night! Not just for the obvious reasons of our intimacy and consummation of our marriage, but for the peace and relief from the hustle and bustle of the past two months. Just to be alone with my beloved!

Never In my life had any evening been so exiting.

The jet started the landing, and I knew we were close to our destination. "Isabella" I whispered softly, "wake up, my love, we are almost there."

She moaned softly and wriggled closer to my side, wrapping her arms tighter around my waist. "Much too comfortable here" she murmured sleepily.

"Do not want to move."

I chuckled, "Well, imagine your comfort in our room, and perhaps that will help you wake up."

* * *

BPOV

I leaned my head back, safe and warm within my husband's embrace, gazed into his brilliant eyes, and smiled. "You make an excellent point Mr. Cullen. Where are we going anyway?"

He chuckled and kissed my nose, "Well dear wife, we are going to Barbados. I have a house there."

I am sure he could read the excitement in my eyes and his smile only got wider.

We stared for a long moment with our arms remaining tightly wound about each other. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer and exclaimed with breathless impertinence, "Are you going to kiss me, husband, or do I need to beg?"

He smiled mischievously. "Perhaps I should have you beg. That would be interesting to watch. The proud Ms. Swan begging."

"Ah, but I am no longer Ms. Swan" I said with a teasing voice.

He feigned deep consideration and seriousness while lowering his face to mine slowly.

"Now it appears it is your turn to make an excellent point, Mrs. Cullen." He kissed me gently, cupping one cheek and caressing tenderly, he murmured, "I love you, Isabella, my wife." Allowing no opportunity for me to reply, he reclaimed my lips.

Who knows how far the kisses may have gone, but they were interrupted by the wheals hitting the ground with a jolt. Edward released me with a lingering caress and regretful sight.

Once we had exited the flight we were greeted by a personal driver and a Rolls Royce. I was yet again taken aback by Edward's wealth.

The driver welcomed us as we walked from the jet and hurried us into the comfortable car.

Edward spoke to the driver, assuring that all arrangements had been carried out, while I rested against his side in the car.

It didn't take long before we were pulling up in front of a mansion.

This house had a water fountain in the front and I found myself gasping yet again.

_This was a vacation home?!_ Edward only smiled at my reaction and held my hand as we exited the car and Edward carried me inside, ignoring my protest. "I'm nothing if not traditional" was his answer to all of my complaining.

The entrance hall was massive yet cozy with a marble floors and stairs. It was weird how it could be so huge but still feel homey.

"Edward? How big is this exactly?" I asked in wonder as I looked around the huge room, how could someone afford to own two mansions?

He tightened his grip around my waist and nestled his face in my neck while answering, "A cinema, gym, outside dining tables, a huge inside dining table, a pool and hot tub, eight bedrooms with bathrooms and two master bathrooms and then of course all the living rooms and the kitchen."

He said it like it was nothing special. Yet, here I was marveling at the luxury of it.

"Are you pleased, dearest?" Edward asked, kissing my neck where he knew I liked it.

"Oh yes, Edward, it is all so wonderful." I reached down and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "You have gone to so much trouble for me, and I do so appreciate it."

"It was no trouble at all, my love, and I must confess I was not only thinking of you" he replied with a laugh, kissing my fingers. "As we have established, I am a rather selfish man and I want you all to myself, far away from our friends and family or anyone else!"

"Well, now you have me, for better or worse. I hope I do not disappoint," I said with a sly look from under my lashes and a firm squeeze to his thigh.

Suddenly he had a difficult time catching his breath. "Oh no, Isabella. I am positive that it would be impossible for you to disappoint me in any situation." He placed his free hand over mine resting on his thigh.

With scarcely concealed enthusiasm and a ready blush, I announced that I would retire to our bedroom to change. Edward nearly choked on the wine that we had been drinking, but managed to maintain a calm demeanor as I rose from the table and leaned over to give him a brief kiss of passionate promise.

"Will it suit you if I'm ready in 15 minutes?" I asked softly, to which he could only nod. With a tender caress to his cheek, I turned and left the room.

* * *

EPOV

Never had 15 minutes taken so long! I truly thought I would lose my mind.

I wandered into the library and pulled a book off a shelf at random. Any attempt to actually read it was impossible to the extreme, but I made a show of it.

After ten minutes, I couldn't stand it any longer and briskly strode to the bedroom, only to find it empty of my wife. I wandered around the room, the décor and detail was amazing like always where I went.

There were several vases of flowers in the room, a bottle of chilled champagne and some fruits. The spacious four-poster bed was turned down invitingly, plump pillows waiting.

I went to the window and gazed out at the moonlit sea behind the house, breathing deeply to calm my nerves. Nothing to do now, but wait.

* * *

BPOV

I had just finished my preparation. My silk white lace night dress was cute yet sexy and I knew Edward would love it! I was wearing a light purple silk robe over it to cover it up until I revealed it to him. The allotted 15 minutes had passed, but I remained seated at the vanity absently brushing my hair as I stared into the mirror, lost in memory.

I was no longer afraid of the intimacy to take place this night. In fact, I was excited. However, it had taken some time for me to come to my current level of anticipation. I was a virgin, but I understood pretty well the concept of sex. It wasn't like we both were completely innocent in touching or something like that.

Upon my engagement, especially with the first tender kisses and touches from Edward, I found myself unable not to think about it.

In fact, there were times when my mind could not focus on any topic except the intimate relationship between a man and a woman, or more specifically between Edward and me.

Usually, these thoughts occurred when Edward was near, but even visualizing him was exciting. Also, there were dreams.

The feelings and sensations his very presence engendered, not to mention when he touched or kissed me, were strong and incredibly pleasant.

As the weeks progressed, I found myself growing with excitement, shyness, desire, fear, happiness, anxiety, and every other emotion possible. The fact that I desired Edward was not a shock. It was the depth of my desire and the most obvious depth of his passion for me that left me stunned and breathless.

He was so much worldlier than me! Would I be able to live up to his expectations? Would I know what to do then the time came? Would he be disappointed?

I smiled at the remembrance of my fears that Edward had erased all of them. _My amazing_ _Edward,_ I thought, closing my eyes, _how perfect he is and how I love him._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late updates recently, but I have just started a new school so a lot is happening in my life right now :)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, some people have asked about Edward's bachelor party and I will add more about that later during the honeymoon in one of Edward and Bella's conversations. **

**PHOTOS are on my profile, I hope you guys check them out :))**

**Next chapter = The wedding night ;))**

**Enjoy! **


	16. Chapter 15

BPOV

I took one last look in the mirror and then entered the bedroom with a happy smile and a wildly beating heart. The room was lit only by a few candles, the moonlight, and a wall sconce on either side of the bed. For a moment I thought the room was empty but then I noticed my husband standing by a window with his back to me.

I caught my breath at the sight before me. He was standing as I had so often seen him stand, with spine perfectly straight, feet firmly planted, and one arm bent with his hand resting on his waist.

He had removed his suit jacket and was now only wearing the dress shirt with the arms rolled up and a pair of dress pants. Every detail of his physique was evident through his tight shirt and I had to shiver in pleasure when I noticed his muscles flexing under the thin fabric. My heart was racing crazily.

"Edward," I whispered.

He spun around quickly at the sound of my voice and I could hear him catching his breath like I had done earlier.

For a long moment we stood paralyzed, drinking in each other with our eyes.

Edward was the first to break the spell as he moved to meet me in the middle of the room. I was longing to grab him and hold him in my arms, yet at the same time, I wished to study his beauty, memorize every line of him like this on our wedding night.

He stopped a short distance from me and took my outstretched hands in his, halting my forward movement. I looked at him quizzically, "Isabella" he said huskily, "Can I simply adore you for a moment?"

I smiled, "Only, if I can do the same!"

* * *

EPOV

Isabella had picked a nightdress of white silk, narrow straps, a deeply scooped neckline and pleated gathers just under her breasts. Her hair was loose down her back and shoulders in a chestnut veil of soft curls.

I had seen her hair down many times, but never in such and intimate setting. The sight left me breathless and weak in my knees.

Her face was flushed, eyes bright and happy and completely full of love.

The nightdress was thin but not totally transparent, offering tantalizing glimpse of her flawless body underneath. The dress stopped at her mid-thigh, revealing her mile long legs.

The entire vision was so delectable and very moving to my soul. Everything about her was perfection and beauty. I knew my aroused state was obvious to her searching eyes, but under the circumstance, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

BPOV

I was not unaware of the effect I was having on Edward, I was experiencing my own breathlessness as I carefully examined his presence before my hungry eyes.

He looked so young with his face relaxed. All the tension and careful regulation that usually strained his noble features were gone. His eyes blazed a vivid indigo in the half light of the room, shinning and intense with passion and deep love. His shirt enclosed his broad shoulders and strong arms completely, yet somehow accented the shape underneath to great advantage.

His neck was bare due to the open buttons on his shirt. I could see his pulse beating rapidly in the hollow of his throat. The shirt was pressed tight across his muscular chest and tucked securely into his dress pants, hugging his slender waist and falling down to his ankles, leaving his feet bare.

I finished my inspection, letting out an involuntary sigh and sound of surprise.

Edward broke from his reverie and looked quickly at my face.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"sorry?"

"You seem startled. Are you disappointed?" he asked nervously.

I could feel myself starting to blush furiously and looked away, stammering, "Oh no, I'm fine. It's just that..." I could hear my own voice trail off lamely.

"It's just, what?"

I could not meet his eyes and my face was probably a beat red by now.

Edward lifted my chin gently until I reluctantly met his eyes. "We promised to be completely honest with each other, remember? Please tell me what you're thinking."

"I... well, I was just noticing... that... well," I swallowed and looked at him boldly, enough of the bullshit Swan! I mean Cullen!

"You have nice feet!"

Edward was stunned for a moment before he burst out laughing. He gathered me into his arms and held me tightly.

Still laughing, he said, "My darling Bella! You are so amazing."

He pulled back slightly so he could see my face. Grinning broadly, "Thanks, baby. I can safely assert that no one has ever commented on my feet!"

"You are making fun of me," I accused, with a playful slap to his chest.

"Of course I am! How can't I? Only you, princess, can make me laugh like that."

He kissed my lips quickly, and then proceeded to plant tiny kisses along my jaw until he reached my ear. He breathed deeply of my scent and whispered softly, nervously, "Do only my feet delight you, or did you manage to discover other equally pleasing parts during your inspection?"

During his kisses I felt the familiar flutter and tingles that I always experienced when he kissed me. In fact, speaking seemed next to impossible! Even so, me being me, I answered in a sugar sweet voice, "Why, Of course Mr. Cullen. To much remains covered that I cannot get a fully look of you."

Edward had ceased his ministrations to my neck and was watching me as I spoke, a happy smile on his lips.

* * *

EPOV

_I love her! And I want her! _But I had promised myself that I would control my desire and take this night slowly. I wanted to enjoy every moment with her, every word, every touch, every sound, and every smell.

"All in due time Mrs. Cullen. First, I have a wedding present for you." I took her by the hand and seated her on the couch.

* * *

BPOV

He went to the drawer and pulled out a box wrapped with blue paper and tied with a thick blue ribbon. He turned to me and placed it in my lap, kneeling before me.

"For you, my wife, so you always will remember this day, the happiest day of my life."

I was slowly shaking my head, the tears filled my eyes, "Edward, you shouldn't have. You have given me so many amazing gifts already! All I need to remember and mark this day is you... only you."

He smiled, "Thank you, princess. You always have me. Now you will have this small gesture as well. Open it."

I untied the bow and pulled the wrapping away. Inside was a beautiful silver jewelry box with _Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen _engraved on the lid. The craftsmanship was exquisite.

I was overwhelmed. "Edward, I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" I leaned over and kissed him soundly.

Edward beamed at my obvious pleasure. "I'm glad you like it baby, I have to admit I don't know much about feminine stuff like this. But I thought you could use this to all the jewelry I'm planning to give you in the future."

I had to smile at his thoughtfulness, "Edward, you are too good for me. I truly don't deserve you."

"No," He replied gruffly, "I love you and enjoy giving you gifts." As he spoke, he absentmindedly reached up under my dress and begun running his hand along my right leg. Time stood still for both of us. At the same time our mutual excitement were awakened and our thoughts became riveted to the need for each other.

Gazing into my eyes with a deep intensity, Edward took the jewelry box off my lap, laid it on the floor, and then rose to his knees, bringing himself level with me. He slowly ran his hands along the tops of my thighs and around my bottom, pulling me to the edge of the couch. My knees parted and he moved closer to my body as his hands leisurely caressed their way up my back, eventually entwining in my hair as he brought my lips to his and kissed me passionately.

I had watched him as if mesmerized as he stroked my body and repositioned himself closer to me. I could not breathe! He was so incredibly handsome and sexy.

My need for him was overpowering. I wanted to see all of him, touch him intimately, and feel him on me and in me. I wanted to become his wife fully with an ache that was nearly painful in its intensity.

I ran my hands up his chest and then under his shirt, placing my fingers gently on his shoulders. With slow deliberation I peeled the shirt off his shoulders, exposing his upper body as I lovingly ran my palms down his back.

He let go of me long enough to remove his sleeves, baring his arms to my tender caress, and then encircled me again, never once breaking the kiss.

It was amazing! The feelings, the taste, my senses overwhelmed.

I boldly reached down and started taking his belt off, feeling it fall to the ground. Edward moaned and in one swift, graceful motion rose from his kneeling position, gathering me into his powerful arms and carried me to our bed.

My hands were around his neck, fingers massaging his scalp through his thick hair. I was watching him while my body was filled with love, trust, desire and with only a hint of nervousness. He stroke my cheek and jaw line and neck, all areas he had touched before, successfully bringing me pleasure. I quivered and sighed, closing my eyes.

"I love you so much Isabella," he whispered against my lips. "Don't be afraid. I promise to be gentle." He lightly kissed every feature of my face, ending at the sensitive area behind my ear. "You have to show me what you like. Tell me in words or, if this embarrasses you, simply relax your body and I will know by your reactions. We will learn from each other, baby. Do you understand, my love?"

I nodded and whispered, "I love you, Edward. I'm not afraid." I proved my words by rubbing my hands down his back and turned slightly to the side, loosely draping one leg over his and pulling him toward me. We both gasped. Me from the feel of his incredible heat and hardness. Him, from my unexpectedly bold action, which threatened to undo him.

I could see Edward swallowing and inhale vigorously. He opened his eyes to see me gazing at him, a small smile on my lips.

He kissed me then, a kiss unlike any we had yet shared. Hands began moving of our own eagerness and volition. Edward removed my arms from the straps of my nightdress and exposed my shoulders and breasts.

I delighted in the muscles of his back and shoulders and arms. He was soft and rough at the same time, and it inflamed me further. Edward trailed his fingers down my collar to my shoulders and then to my breasts. Fire trailed feathering fingertips; shivers of hot and cold ran through our flesh.

His mouth left my lips and traveled over my neck. Soft kisses and tiny nibbles and feather touches of his warm mouth passed across my shoulder and fragile collarbones. I trembled in pleasure. My reaction seemed to almost make him jolt in satisfaction.

"Beautiful love," he murmured against my throat, "so unbelievably beautiful. I love you so much my Bella, my wife." Gradually, and so very tenderly, he traveled wet kisses to my breasts. I moaned, pulling his head harder onto my breasts with sharp clenches in his hair.

"Edward, sweetheart, Please don't stop."

He spent endless stunning minutes of ecstasy teasing and tasting my breasts, with one hand caressing lightly over my silk clad waist.

He rolled his upper body me, and leaned up on his elbows to caress my breasts, purposefully arousing me.

"Are you alright, princess? Do you like me touching you?" His voice was a mix of seriousness and playfulness.

I swallowed, nodding faintly. "Edward, I... I can't describe... please, Edward, please kiss me!" I moaned, offering my lush parted lips with obvious yearning, hands tight on his shoulders.

He reclaimed my mouth, groaning deep in his throat, delving into the depths of my mouth possessively. I held his neck in a savage grip, meeting his kiss with equal passion and enthusiasm, my other hand exploring brazenly. I curved my hips towards him, unwittingly increasing pressure to his leg and other sensitive parts.

"Isabella!" he gasped and released me slightly, raggedly gulping for air. He dropped his head to my chest and forced himself to stop moving, frantically seizing the frayed edges of his control.

"Edward, baby, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I could hear my own voice full of anxiety.

Edward seemed to take this humorously and started laughing faintly, breath tickling my sensitive breasts, and shook his head.

He kissed each of my breasts and then lifted up to look upon me.

"No, baby, you didn't hurt me. Quite the opposite, I have to slow down, you have absolutely no idea how I want you!"

I smiled happily and rose up to his lips. "Yes, Edward," I purred, "I do know. I yearn for you as well and don't wish to slow down." I kissed him playfully as I had longed to do, teasing his lips, tasting the skin of his jaw, exploring his chin. My fingers moved freely over his face and neck, toying with his ear folds.

"Isabella, I need to see all of you." He said it huskily. My answer was to gently push him away as I sat up in the bed. He propped himself up with his arm and watched me.

I could feel myself flush in embarrassment at his intense stare but daringly did as he wished.

I wiggled my arms and the top part of my dress fell to my waist. Edward's eyes drank in the vision of my newly exposed skin.

I gripped the fabric at my waist and with a quick lift of my bottom, pulled the dress past my hips.

A guttural groan escaped Edward's throat, startling me yet sending a massive surge of heat lancing through my body.

Edward snapped out of his entrancement, reaching over and running the back of his hand along my inner thigh as he peeled the dress off my legs, tossing it absently away.

I quivered at his touch, sighed deeply, and closed my eyes.

"My God Bella! You are perfect and just so beautiful." He swallowed, eyes leaving my body to meet my gaze.

He reached to brush trembling fingertips over my skin, collarbone and nipples to ripe breasts to navel and then along my legs. I was panting in short gasps, examining his intense expression, and discovering the rising ardency gained from his clear adoration.

Eventually my gaze left his face to move over his body, truly seeing him for the first time. Blushes crept over my cheeks, but I could not pull my eyes from the beauty of his shape. That he was powerfully built I had ascertained even through his clothing. I had not known the raw manliness evident in the defined muscles of his torso.

With a shuddering moan, I closed my eyes.

"Lie back, my love," he commanded tensely. I did so as he repositioned himself.

_This was it,_ I thought. I was mildly frightened but mostly exited. I was wrong.

He gently began raining warm wet kisses over my abdomen, firm hands caressing everywhere.

Dizziness consumed me. Time lost all meaning. Soft whispers of love flowed from his lips as he traveled about my skin. My body writhed and shivered uncontrollably and strange sounds escaped my lips. All I knew was that I required fulfillment from him immediately or I was likely to perish from the aching need.

"Edward!" I shouted, "I need you! Please!"

At my cry he moved fully on top of me. His fiery body pressed into mine as he twined one hand into my hair and around my neck, passionately claiming my mouth with a throaty groan. His other hand grasped the back of one knee, pulling my leg up and around his waist as he entered me, lovingly consummating our marriage and bond.

He groaned, in pleasure as I let out a gasp of pain, I felt him stiffen at the sound.

"Relax, baby," he murmured, "It only hurts for a moment." To prove the truth of his words, he stilled, caressing softly and kissing deeply until I relaxed.

Gazing into his trusting eyes that were now filled with adoration, he would always be my rock.

"We are one now, my love. Joined together. Oh, Bella, I love you. You are mine and I am yours forever. Release your tension, baby." he spoke softly, caressing and kissing.

I smiled, gently tightening the legs wrapped over his waist and gliding my fingertips over his cheeks. "Love me, Edward. Complete making me your wife." I whispered, eyes slipping shut in rapture as I lifted my mouth to his.

He closed his eyes and moaned, moving unhurriedly, his pace quickened with a feverish hunger, as I moaned. It was nirvana! Pleasure as never before experienced, never like this, and so close. I couldn't explain the feeling of having him in me.

It didn't take long before we reached our climax and cried each other's names while clinging to each other in a desperate attempt to mold further.

Edward collapsed onto me, too exhausted and satiated to move. I wrapped my limbs even tighter around him while tears of joy leaked from my eyes.

I don't know how long we lay like that, our hearts racing, and breathing erratic. We never knew.

I moved first by planting a kisses along his sweat glistened shoulder and neck, repeating _I love you_ as a litany. With a final shuddering exhale, Edward rose slightly so that he could see me. We simply looked at each other for a long moment. Edward caressed my face and kissed gently. He started to move off me, but I tenaciously clutched him.

"Don't leave!"

"Am I not crushing you?"

"No," I assured him, grasping him even tighter with arms and legs. "I love the feel of you." I blushed, slightly, ridiculous under the circumstance, and he chuckled.

"As you command, my wife," He kissed me, lingering over my lips. "My wife," He whispered, "Mine, all mine, and only mine. My Bella. Forever. I love you. We are wholly and utterly one now, sweetheart."

He caressed my body lazily, his thumbs brushed along the edge of one breast where it swelled from under his chest. His kisses traveled from over my neck to my ear.

We kissed and caressed wherever we could reach, we soon found ourselves aroused again and gradually attuned ourselves to the others sights and moans. Occasionally we spoke, but we soon found that sensations, actions, and sounds were preferable.

It seemed to continue forever. As one would near the point of bursting, the other would slow their actions, increasing the aching and craving.

Eventually it was more than we could bear, and both were taken by acute spasms that shook us head to toe in rapture beyond the words convey.

Later, we lay blissfully depleted and satiated, limbs entangled. My head lay partly on Edward's shoulder and partly on a pillow so I could admire his face.

We were awake but drowsy, talking softly, enjoying simply being together.

Edward played with my hair where it cascaded over his arm, while I traced lazy circles over his chest and stomach. We spoke of silly things, small talk, more to hear each other's voice than for any purpose.

I turned to gaze at my husband. He had a soft smile on his lips, hair in disarray, and one arm raised above his head and the other laying across his stomach. The sheet was lying loosely around his waist so most of his chest was exposed. I recognized that, despite the intimacies of the last hours, I actually had not had the opportunity to examine my husband's form closely, as I had teasingly told him I needed to.

He was so beautiful and perfect in my eyes. I had spent the past week memorizing his face and intimately knew every inch of it.

I had discovered that his eye color altered depending on his mood or what he wore. When he was thinking passionate thoughts of me, his lips would part slightly and eyelids would flutter. When he was annoyed or concentrating, his jaw would tighten and several small creases would appear between his brows.

When he was very angry, his eyes would darken almost black and his lips would press tightly together into a thin line.

My fingers traveled slowly over him, noting his muscles, counting each rib, graphing the pattern of his chest hair.

I reveled in the contrast of smoothness and roughness, felt each of his breaths and the beating of his heart. I detected for the first time a bump atop one of his ribs.

"What caused this?" I asked quietly.

"I fell out of a tree when I was twelve." he answered. "Broke my rib and lacerated my arm here" he held up his arm showing me a long scar along his inner left arm. "Ten stitches. My mother was furious but dad just laughed. 'Boys must be allowed to be boys', he said." Edward chuckled at the memory. I loved how his eyes glowed when he spoke of his family. He did it rarely, the memories being very painful to him.

His childhood was much a mystery to me.

"I can't quite picture you climbing trees," I said, my head tilting to the side. "You seem more the library-dwelling boy to me."

He laughed, "Well, I did spend a lot of time in the library, but I do love being outside."

For a long moment we gazed at each other, enraptured by the love we felt. Thoughts of sleep vanished. Edward started to rise up, intent on taking me into his arms, but I stayed him with my hands. "I am not finished, Mr. Cullen" I murmured and lowered my face to his neck as I stretched fully onto him.

It was my turn to bestow feather kisses to all his sensitive places and to discover the secrets of how to please him. This I did with an intensity and directness that left him beyond breathless... and completely satisfied.

Our wedding night was not yet over.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo.. what do you think? Remember that this is Edward and Bella's first time together so things are gentle and slow. This is also my first lemon so be nice! ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Karen **


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

Our Honeymoon had flown by so fast. We had done everything from hiking to just chilling on the beach. Might I add that Edward loved the beach since I was wearing a bikini, and I didn't mind seeing my husband shirtless either.

The sex had been amazing! Since the first night together we just couldn't get enough of each other and I was pretty sure that we had made a baby already, at least I hoped we had. I was longing to become a mother and I knew Edward needed a son.

He said he would love our child regardless of gender, and if we didn't get a boy as our first, there was always room for more children to come.

We hadn't talked any more about children since we decided on the names. I didn't even think Edward had thought of the fact that I might already be with child. At least I didn't hope so, seeing how I wanted to surprise him with the news when the time came. He was going to be ecstatic!

The weeks here in Barbados had just made me love my husband even more then I already did.

It was so nice seeing him here with me, so relaxed and not stressed out from work. Here he was just Edward, my happy Edward. Not the cold, ruthless, angry mob boss and CEO. He was truly relaxing here and it was a sight I had never seen before.

It was also refreshing seeing him in ordinary clothes, not just the stuffy designer suits. Don't get me wrong here. I love my Edward in a suit! But shorts and t-shirts were sexy as well.

I especially remembered the day we had gone shopping in Bridgetown.

_I was looking at myself in the mirror, putting on the new pearl earrings Edward had given me. We were going shopping in the capital Bridgetown._

"_Honey! You ready?!" Edward yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my purse while answering back, "Coming!" I ran down the stairs straight into Edward's arms as he had been standing there waiting for me. "Baby what have I said about running like that. You could fall and get hurt!"_

_I gave his jaw a chase kiss, "Sorry." I smiled and his face softened as he gave me a kiss. "It's alright. Just be careful love. I can't have anything happen to you."_

_We left the house and took the Audi R8 cabriolet for the trip. The Cabriolet was one of Edward's "holiday cars" as he called that he had here in Barbados. I had rolled my eyes when he told me this. Only a rich guy like Edward would have several cars at each estate he owned._

_When we reached the city Edward parked the car and helped me out. We walked hand in hand down the shopping streets and I would occasionally stop at a shop and drag Edward in with me. He would laugh at my excitement and tell me to just get anything I liked. I still couldn't believe this was my life. I had always been wealthy but never close to how Edward was. A couple of weeks ago his money would have frightened me. Now, I was excited. I made sure to buy some gifts for Rose and Alice as well and Edward took care of something for Emmett and Jasper._

_I ended up with countless shopping bags. "Edward, I'm so sorry! We have spent far too much!" I said when I saw all the stuff I had bought. Edward just laughed and shrugged it off. "Never worry about the cost baby. We have more than enough. Nothing is too good for you anyway." He had kissed my cheek and I hugged him around his waist as he kissed the top of my head. I had the best husband in the world._

The day in Bridgetown had been amazing. Just Edward and I, no trouble or problems that often came with his line of work. Just the perfect day, with only the two of us.

However the honeymoon hadn't been 100% problem free. There was an episode on the beach when Edward had gone to buy us some drinks, while I lay and got tanned in my bikini. Apparently some guys had seen Edward leave and came up to me, asking me to come with them. One of the actually went as far as to slap my ass, seeing how I was laying on my stomach.

Edward had seen the guys move and came up behind them, looking scary as hell. He had fractured the hand of the guy that spanked me and I can honestly say I feared for their lives. Knowing Edward he probably had some of his men on them already.

Right now we were on the jet on our way back home to LA. Edward was back in his suit and I was back to my more formal clothes suitable to wear as Edward's wife. He was reading over some paperwork that he hadn't had a chance to look at during our honeymoon.

I was resting my head on his shoulder with both my arms linked through his that was holding the paper.

A wrinkle on his forehead showed that he was concentrating and I smiled to myself, not really getting over the fact that this amazing man was my husband.

I was Isabella Marie Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen CEO and Mob Boss. Life was great.

"This two weeks have been amazing Edward. Thank you," I said and kissed his bicep that I was currently hugging my both of my arms. He smiled down at me and kissed my hair.

"You are very welcome baby. You know I love seeing you happy". I giggled. "The same goes to you. We need to have vacations more often. You are so much more relaxed and you are simply Edward, no trace of the Mob Boss".

Edward frowned down at me "You don't like how I act when we are home?" I was quick to look him in the eyes and giving him a reassuring smile.

"I love how you are, at all times Edward. But it is nice seeing you relax for once and actually enjoying yourself! We should Invite Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett with us some time". Edward grinned. "Yeah we should. That would be fun."

A man from the staff came up to us and I watched as Edward gave him "the cold look" as I called it for interrupting.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," he addressed us, "There is a phone call for Mr. Cullen," Edward glared at him, "I'm not taking any phone calls Thomas. Tell the person on the line that I'm busy."

Thomas, who looked frightened by Edward's tone and now had traces of sweat on his forehead tried to convince Edward once more.

"Sir, the person said it was urgent".

"I'll be right back honey," Edward said as he sighted in annoyance and gave me a brief kiss before walking after Thomas to take the phone call. I wondered what it was about. I hoped everything was alright at home and that we would be able to get some quite days together before something happened.

As I waited for Edward, I decided to give Alice a phone call. I had missed them like crazy during the past two weeks and couldn't wait to get home and spend some girl time with them.

I pulled out my iPhone from my clutch and dialled Alice's number. She answered after a short time and I almost squealed with excitement at finally hearing her voice again and being able to have some girl talk.

"Bella! It's so good to hear from you again! How was Barbados?" I giggled. I had missed her so much.

"Barbados was great, Alice. I have so much to tell you and Rose when I get home."

Alice squealed, "I can't wait! You bought me something right?" I laughed. She knew I had.

"Of course Alice. You know we never travel without buying something. Actually Edward and I just talked about how we should all take a trip here sometime. Maybe around new year's eve or something?"

"Oh my god, yes! That would have been so great! Soooo..." she said, hailing out the word at the end, confusing me.

"Yes Alice?"

"How was the sex?!" She practically screamed and I had to cover my ears. Why was she so damn hyper?!

I blushed. "It was amazing Alice. Seriously, we can't get enough of each other!" she giggled on the other line and blushed some more. Images of Edward's strong muscular body covering mine with his, entering me slowly and gentle, seeing his muscles flexing with each trust...

"Speaking of sex" Alice said, bringing me out of my amazing daydreaming, "I gotta go. Jasper and I have some unfinished business to do!" I cringed. That explained her hyperness. "Too much Information, Alice!" She only laughed, "See ya!" And the line went dead.

I laughed. It was just so typical her.

I was starting to wonder were Edward was. I had been on the phone with Alice for quite a while. I undid my seatbelt and went looking for him. I walked down the jet and into his office. Yes, he had an office in the jet as well. Strange, I know.

I knocked carefully on the door. No one answered and I started getting worried, "Edward?" No response.

I entered, not caring if he were busy or not.

I walked in and spotted him sitting by the desk. His back was turned to me and he was still clutching the phone.

"Edward?" I whispered softly and walked up behind him, placing my arms on his broad shoulders. He just stared into nothing, flexing his jaw over and over again.

I was really worried now. What had the person on the phone said to him?

"Edward?" I said it more forceful this time and walked around him so that I could look him in the eyes. I bent down so that we were on the same eye level and took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. His gaze was just blank, no emotion, just nothing. I felt the tears prickle my eyes. I had never seen him like this, so lost, so un-Edward.

My Edward was always ready and knew what to do, almost nothing could affect him. Something serious must have happened.

"Edward you're scaring me!" I nearly screamed. I needed a reaction from him, anything. If he wanted to scream, yell or cry then that was okay. At least I would know what to do then.

Edward seamed to react at my crying and locked his eyes with mine. His gaze was still so empty. I had no idea what he was feeling.

"Edward, please tell me what happened!" I nearly begged. He took my hands that was clinging to his face in his hands it was all just so robotic. I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all!

When he spoke his voice sounded so tired I almost didn't recognize it as his voice. He sounded so tired, yet there was no emotion behind it.

"It's my father. He's dead Bella. They found him in his house, choked to death."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo.. I bet you guys didn't see that one coming! ;) I have so much planned for the next chapters so stay tuned and remember to REVIEW! **

**I spend a lot of time finding pictures for the chapters. So please check them out on my profile :)) **

**Love**

**Karen **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so late to update, Unfortunately I have been having the flu for a while now and first got healthy this week. ;/ I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy reading ;) **

* * *

BPOV

I just hugged him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He didn't cry or express any emotion. He just held me tighter for every moment passing.

"Edward, I am so sorry." I whispered into his shoulder and kissed the side of his head in comfort.

He just sighed. "Don't be." He pulled back and kissed me.

I was relieved to see my Edward returning. I didn't like how robotic he had been before.

"Edward, they just found that your father was killed in his own home. You have every right to be sad! Please don't hide your feelings from me."

He stared me into the eyes as if he was trying to figure something out, then he smiled and kissed my forehead before rising to his feet, taking me with him.

"I am not hiding anything Bella, I am not sad that my father is dead. It's a relief really. He was a horrible man." I stared at him in shock. Who wouldn't be? I mean, I knew he and his father had a rocky relationship. Still, this was his father, the man who had raised him and participated in making him the man he was today. Shouldn't he at least feel something?

"I know what you are thinking love, but he was never my father. He never loved me and to be honest it's a relief to finally be rid of him. I know it sounds bad and that I sound like a monster, but that is what I am Bella."

I grabbed his face in my hands "You are not a monster. I can't say I understand your reaction. But then, I can't say I ever understood your relationship with your father either."

I gave him a stern look to prove that I mean what I said. "What I don't get is why I found you the way I did in your office if you are not upset about your father passing away. You were acting like a robot. I have never seen you that way before and I hope I never will again."

I could feel the tears coming and my voice started shaking at the end of my little speech. Edward was my rock, my protector and my safety. He was always so strong and confident. Seeing him looking so lost and out of it was scary as hell. I didn't want him to feel that way.

Edward pressed me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I buried my face in his white shirt and listened to his chest vibrating as he spoke, it had always calmed me.

"Sweetheart I acted like that because this will affect us greatly," I leaned back so that I could look up in his face. He stroke the wrinkle that I had from the confusion between my brows and gave me a sad smile.

"Isabella, as you know I took over the mob a couple of years ago, but that did not take my father away from all responsibility. Not only do we run the Los Angeles mafia, but Chicago as well." I could literally feel my mouth drop open in shock. I was probably gaping like a fish at the moment.

Edward gave me a sad smile and reached to close my mouth. I was quick to slap his hand away and move from my position against his chest. How dare he?!

"How come I didn't know Edward?! You promised that I knew everything there was to know about you before I married myself into this!" I started passing back and forth in the small room.

"Don't get me wrong here. I do not regret marrying you, but I want to trust you Edward! I need you to tell me the truth about shit! A second mob in Chicago! Are you kidding me?! What more? You own New York as well?" I was about ready to burst.

Edward had moved so that he was leaning against his desk with his arm crossed. "Parts of New York, yes." He shrugged like it was nothing. I threw my arms in the air in frustration.

"Tell me everything Edward, and I mean everything, Right now!" I yelled, it was all becoming too much. Had I even married the man I thought I did?

"Do not raise your voice at me Isabella!" Edward's stern voice cut through the room making me shut up. He walked over to where I stood and took a form grip of my upper arms.

"I know this is too much to take in but I will not allow you to talk to me in that manner." His voice was deadly calm. I just stared at him, knowing that he was dead serious.

When he trusted that I was calm and collected again he sighed, and rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"I hate to be like this with you love, but it can't be prevented when you are acting this way." I just nodded and he took my hand leading me to the couch in the center of the small jet office.

"Tell me more Edward. I need to know why you acted the way you did and why you say this will influence us." My voice was stern now. I was done with the bullshit.

He nodded, "My father left the LA mob for me to run. However, he was still the don of the Chicago mob. Him being dead means I have to lead both mobs. The Chicago mob is a bigger organization that the LA one. We will have to move to Chicago." He looked at me carefully, looking for my reaction. I just nodded for him to continue. He needed to say what he had to say before I could judge what was about to happen in our lives.

"Me being the don of both mobs will make the Cullen mafia the biggest mob in the world, not just America." He took my hands in his and kissed them before squeezing them.

"This means that you will be in more danger love. That is why I reacted the way I did. I do not want to do this. I do not want to put you up for any more danger then what you already are." He looked at me with so much fear and desperation I just wanted to reach out and reassure him that we would be alright, that it was fine. However he still needed to explain a few things.

"Unfortunately there's no way around it. I am bound to take over and my son will have to take over when my time is up." I could feel the tears prickle my eyes. This was really tearing him up.

"I had hoped that since my father was dealing with it, I would never have to deal with the Chicago mob. You don't deserve this life Isabella. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are my life now. Without you, there is no me."

I started bawling my eyes out. His confession, and the way he had acted out of fear for me, I was so touched and overwhelmed. I threw myself around his neck and just sobbed. How could I yell at him earlier? The man had just lost his father and had a major responsibility to take care of.

If anything, he should be freaking out, not me.

"Shh…It will be okay sweetheart." he whispered and kissed the side of my head right above my ear.

I snorted. "I am supposed to say that to you Edward. I am so sorry that I yelled at you earlier. You don't deserve it." I sniffed.

Now it was his time to snort. "I understand that you are overwhelmed love. It requires a lot to be married to me. You have to sacrifice more than others." I could hear the pain in his voice and pulled away to look up at him.

"But you are all worth it." I said while smiling trough my tears and leaned up to kiss him a kiss he gladly returned.

"I love you baby." He smiled and I gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too." He kissed me again, this time he deepened it while I giggled.

* * *

When we landed in LA, Edward put his arm around my waist and led me out of the jet and down to the awaiting car.

It was almost like he was extra careful now, like he expected someone to jump out of the bushes at any second. I wish he would relax some more, like he did on our honeymoon. There were a few paparazzi people lined up to snap some pictures. I could already picture the headlines in my mind: _Billionaire and wife back from paradise _or _How long will it last?_

I just rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and carried on behind Edward who was literally glaring at everyone in the crowd.

Safely back in the car I took off my glasses and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. This had been one hell of a day and I was exhausted.

"What will happen now?" I asked, glancing up at my husband who was currently stroking my hair.

"Well, first of all we need to go to the funeral." He made a grimace and I gave him a sympathetic smile before he continued. "Then we probably should go house hunting in Chicago, seeing how its where we will be raising our family." He nuzzled my hair and I giggled. What he didn't know yet was that I was almost sure we already had created a little baby.

"And then we need to tell our friends about this" he said. This made me alert. I would have to leave Alice and Rose. We would not be able to see our kids grow up together and have parties like we had planned.

Edward took in my alarmed expression. "Emmett and Jasper will have to move as well love. Do not worry so much. I won't take you away from your best friends love." He kissed the top of my head and I relaxed back in his arms.

"Why will they have to move as well?" I asked, watching as his left hand rested on my knee.

I loved seeing his wedding band on his finger. It was like I had claimed him. This amazing man was mine and I made sure the world knew it. _Ha! Take that bitches! _

"They work for me and are my best workers. They will have to be close. So they will come with us to Chicago. I am sure Alice and Rose would never let you leave without them anyway." He chuckled and I had to laugh with him. He already knew them so well. I could picture Alice making one hell of a drama if the three of us were to split up. There was no way she would let that happen. I knew that for sure.

"You are tired love, sleep, everything will be alright. I promise you that." And with that thought in mind everything went black and I fell into a peaceful sleep. Everything would be alright. I had Edward and my best friends.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

When we came home from Barbados, things got really hectic. Edward had barely set foot inside our front door before he was loaded with work, while I stood by his side the best way I could.

I supported him and comforted him when needed. In between all the extra work, we had also planned Edwards's father's funeral and looked at houses in Chicago. We had invited Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper to dinner and told them everything that was going on. They had been surprised but there was never a doubt in their mind that they wanted to follow us to Chicago.

The days went by and while the men worked crazy hours organizing everything, Alice, Rose and I looked at houses. We wanted to live close to each other in the new city.

During these past couple of days, Edward has been awful quiet. We would wake up in the morning and eat breakfast together like we always did. He would kiss my cheek before leaving for work, come home and eat dinner with me and disappear again afterwards into his office for even more work.

The meals were the only time we had together and during those times, he seemed distant. His mind was somewhere else. We haven't had sex since coming back home from Barbados and I missed my husband.

I had also gotten my suspicion confirmed. I was indeed pregnant. One afternoon while Edward was working I had driven down to the pharmacy and bought three different pregnancy tests. They all had come out positive and I was thrilled. Our child and Edward's possible heir was growing inside of me. Now I only needed to find the perfect time and setting to tell him the good news.

As of right now, we were in Chicago getting ready to attend Edward Sr's funeral. We had flown in yesterday. The plan was to attend the funeral today and then go house hunting tomorrow. I really hoped Edward would not be so distant for that. The house we would be buying would be our final home - the place where we would grow old together and raise our family. It needed to be perfect and I needed _my_ Edward to be present when we made such a decision.

Edward was standing by the mirror in our bedroom tying his tie, while I was finishing up my make-up in the bathroom. This was going to be a hard day for Edward. I didn't care about how nonchalant he acted about the entire situation. Burying a parent is never easy. I knew that feeling having buried two myself.

"You ready sweetheart?" Edward called from inside the suite. With a final look in the mirror, I rushed out of the bathroom and into the foyer where Edward was waiting with my coat. He looked as handsome as ever with his clean shaven face, black suit and coat.

I was wearing a plain black Dolce & Gabbana dress with a black coat, and black high heels. It was a funeral after all.

"You look beautiful, my love," he kissed my cheek and helped me into my coat. "Thank you," I smiled. He was turning to push the button for the elevator but I stopped him. This had to end now. I was tired of distant Edward. I needed _my_ Edward back.

"Edward, please talk to me for a second." I took his hand that was reaching for the elevator and held it in both of mine. His face was full of concern now, and for a minute I saw my Edward returning in his now usually distant eyes. I could already feel the tears start pushing and I had to keep my bottom lip from trembling.

"Love what's wrong? Oh, please don't cry sweetheart. You know I can't bear to see you cry." He brushed away the few tears that had escaped my eye lids and kissed my forehead, holding me tight against his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong love. I can't fix it if you don't tell me." I pushed away from him so that I could look him in the eyes. "Edward, please come back to me." I tried to sound firm but my voice came out shaky and pleading. This was not going the way I had planned and the hormones from my pregnancy did to exactly make it any better.

He got a look of confusion on his face, "What do you mean? I am right here, love."

I sighed in frustration. "Yes, your body is here, but your mind is somewhere else! I miss my husband, Edward! You have barely touched me since we came home from Barbados and you always seem so distant! Talk to me! Yell at me, scream and cry. I don't care. Just please, please don't hide away your feelings from me. At the end of the day I want you to come to me in our bedroom, not to your whiskey in the office."

That's it. I said it. During my little speech I stood with my arms crossed in front of me staring at him. The tears were flowing freely now and I knew I would have to fix my make-up again afterwards.

When I was done, I looked up into his eyes. What I saw only made me cry harder. Edward looked ten years older than what he truly was. All the worry and pain he had been holding off was now evident on his face and all I wanted to do was hug him. So I did. I reached over and pulled the broken man that I loved into my arms. Pouring all the love I could into that one hug. He held me so tightly that it almost hurt, "I am so sorry Isabella".

He pulled back and took my face in his hands looking into my eyes, "I just want to protect you from all of this. I am sorry I have come off as distant. The last couple of weeks have been crazy." He rubbed a hand frustratingly through his hair, a habit he had whenever he was stressed.

I lightly kissed his lips, "I know. Just please don't shut me out."

He smiled and I was so relieved to find my Edward back in his eyes again. It felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off our shoulders; even the air around us seemed lighter.

"I promise my love, never again." He kissed me and I kissed him back with everything I had, pouring my love into it.

"I love you," I whispered when we pulled apart. He grinned, "I love you too."

* * *

We eventually got to the funeral and walked hand in hand up through the church while greeting people and accepting condolences from people who had known Edward Sr.

I was shocked by all the people there. Edward's father had not seemed like a friendly man. Yet what could you expect when he was one of the world's most dangerous men. The church was surrounded by armed body guards. Edward had told me earlier that they weren't taking any chances today seeing how so many powerful and rich people would be gathered at one place.

I held Edward's hand in both of mine through the entire ceremony rubbing circles at his palm. He needed to know that I was there for him.

He never showed any emotion. He just sat there, completely poker faced. I knew that it had something to do with all the people that were present. Members of the mob were here and also some rivals. Edward could show no weakness in front of them. I could literally feel the eyes that bore in my back as the priest talked.

No one cried, something I found very odd seeing how this was a funeral. No one could have loved Edward sir. He was indeed that cold.

I got the feeling that people were almost bowing to us as we walked past them. People looked nervous in his presence.

I noticed how he held his body tall and proud. He screamed money and power. Women were looking at me with jealousy and that's when I realized how I looked to them. I was the wealthy wife of one of the world's most dangerous men. My wardrobe had changed and I realized that I too screamed money and power just by the way I was dressed and the position I held being Edward's wife.

However I was not afraid. I could never be afraid when I was with my husband.

To me he was just my Edward. For them he was cold and ruthless. I knew Edward had that side, the side that would not hesitate to kill whatever came his way. But somehow I felt safe. He would never use that side on me, ever.

When the casket had been lowered to the earth, Edward took my hand eager to get away and home as soon as possible. I knew this was a chapter in his life that he wanted to be over and done with.

"Mr. Cullen!" A voice yelled from behind. Edward groaned under his breath and tucked me into his side before turning around with a fake smile on his face, greeting the intruder.

"Mr. Denali, Thank you for coming today. It means a lot for me and my wife that you and your family are here for support." They shook hands while Edward spoke and the man now known as Mr. Denali clapped him friendly on the back. "Of course Mr. Cullen. I am very sorry for your loss."

Mr. Denali was a short chubby man with a far too small suit and a mustache. He looked friendly enough and I started wondering how a man like him had gotten involved with the mafia. He seemed too nice.

"And this must be your beautiful wife," He smiled at me and I smiled in return, Mr. Denali did not seem like a man to be afraid of. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." We shook hands and I had to restrain myself to not rub my hand against my dress afterwards, removing the sweat from his hands.

He was sweating like a pig, constantly pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to remove the sweat on his forehead. For a second I felt sorry for the man. He was probably just so nervous from being around all these criminals. Who wouldn't be?

"Mrs. Cullen and I need to take our leave. Again, Thank you for coming Mr. Denali," I saw Edward reach to shake his hand, but regretted it and pulled it back again, only giving him a slight smile before leading me back towards the black limo.

I had to stifle a giggle at Edward's unwillingness to shake the man's hand. He had probably noticed the sweaty hands like I had.

Back in the limo Edward sighted in relief, rubbing his eyes with his thumbs. "Thank god that is over!" I smiled and took his hand in mine, giving it a kiss before I let it rest in my lap.

"You know it's okay to be sad right? I mean, you just buried your father, Edward." I looked at him with sympathy. This reaction was just not normal. He gave me a reassuring smile, seeing my concern for his wellbeing.

"I'm fine love, I promise. To me my father was just like any other man in the mob. We never had a father-son relationship." He seemed a little sad by this and I rubbed his hand in both of mine.

"I just hope I will be better with our kids." He smiled at me and I was so close to tell him about my pregnancy right there and then but I didn't. That would spoil my plans of telling him at dinner tonight…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Another cliffy! :P I promise I will update as soon as possible. In the next chapter we will get more answers to who Mr. Denali is and not to mention, Bella telling Edward about the pregnacy. So stay tuned ;)**

**Remember that REVIEWS keeps me going and happy.**

**PiCTURES are on my profile :))**


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

When we returned home from the funeral, Edward left to go to his office, saying he had some business to attend to, giving me the perfect opportunity to work out his surprise for dinner.

As I rummaged around the kitchen making his favorite dish, homemade lasagna with salad, I started thinking about ways to tell him that I was pregnant. I wondered if he already knew. I had caught myself more than once with a hand on my stomach. I just couldn't believe that our child was growing inside me. It was strange how you could love something so dearly without even knowing who or what it was going to be yet. You just knew that no matter what, this little person was someone you would love with all of your heart.

I wasn't worried or nervous about how Edward would react. I knew he would be happy. We had discussed children several times.

This was something that we both wanted. The question was, how I was going to tell him. It wasn't like I could just jump at him the minute he sat down to eat his dinner, like: "Edward, I'm pregnant." It was just too simple. This needed to be special, and something he would remember and cherish forever.

I felt like this was the perfect way to end a sad day. We started with a funeral and ending with a start of a new life. The thought itself brought tears to my eyes. Making dinner in the kitchen really made me think about how my life had turned out during the last couple of months. I went from being a workaholic with three friends to a married wealthy women who owned a house with her husband and was expecting her first child in just a few months.

It's funny how you imagine the perfect life in your head hoping it will happen but reality ruins the illusion, and then suddenly one day it is happening. Just like that I knew the perfect way to tell Edward...

"Mrs. Cullen can I assist you with anything?" Victoria's nasty voice shook me out from my deep thoughts and I spun around facing her scowling face in the doorway. W_as this woman never happy?_

"Yes, please tell Edward that dinner is ready." I said while smiling at her. Her sour face would not ruin my own good mood. I finished setting the table and was just about placing our food down when Edward entered the kitchen, still wearing his suit from the funeral. Only now he had removed his suit jacket. All of a sudden I started feeling nervous. I had some big news to tell.

"Is everything alright love?" he asked, looking at me with those worried eyes of his. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, trying to ease his worried mind. "Everything is fine dear. Why don't we sit down? I made your favorite dish." I smiled sweetly at him while saying the last part, hoping he would let it go.

He took one look at the table and I watched as his eyes lit up. "Are we celebrating or something? You know how I love your homemade lasagna."

He sat down at the head of the table after giving me a brief kiss. I shrugged my shoulders. "You'll see. You had a pretty rough day and I may have some news that I wish to share with you." I said the last part while giving him my smug smile, letting him know something was up.

He laughed and gripped my hand lying next to his while starting digging into his food. "I knew my favorite dinner came with a cost. What do you want love? You know I will give you the world. Just say the word and it's yours. This is delicious by the way." He said motioning to the food.

I giggled at his clear excitement over the food and gripped his hand tighter in mine. I knew I wouldn't be able to get any food down until I had told him what was on my mind. "This time it's not about you giving me something but me being able to finally give something back to you."

This made him stop eating and he looked at me with those intense green eyes of his, his hand gripping mine started twirling my wedding rings while he spoke. "Isabella what is it? You give me everything just by breathing love." The intensity of the moment brought tears to my eyes and I swallowed heavily staring down at our joined hands before looking back up at him, this time with tears in my eyes, his eyes were so full of worry and love it only made the lump in my throat bigger.

A smile graces my face and a single happy tear ran down my cheek as I whispered the words that would change our lives forever, "Edward you are going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

He stared at me for the longest of time, at least it felt like a long time of him simply staring into my eyes. Then a huge smile broke out on his face and before I knew it he was out of his chair kneeling beside me while circling his arms around my waist kissing and hugging my stomach. I could feel the wetness from his tears stain through my dress as I hugged his head closer to me, kissing his hair over and over again. We were just so happy.

When he looked up at me, his red rimmed eyes held so much love it made my knees go weak. Good thing I was sitting down.

"How long have you known?" he asked holding both of my hands in his. "I have had my suspicions a couple of weeks now but I just got it confirmed a couple of days ago." He took my face in both of his, "You are so strong love, and you have had so much to deal with. First my father's death, them the move to Chicago and on top of it all you are pregnant." A huge smile broke out on his face and he let out a joyous laugh while shaking his head, "When are you ever going to stop surprising me?"

He rose to his feet and brought me with him, keeping one hand on my stomach and the other arm around me. "I have a family to love and protect now." He grinned, the thought seemed to please him and I smiled. My tears had yet to stop running, stupid hormones.

Suddenly a thought hit me and I groaned loudly. Edward of course noticed "What's wrong love? Are you hurt?" I could literally see the panic spreading across his face. It was weird. The man had seen the most gruesome scenes and killed people, and yet his pregnant wife was the one that could make him panic. He was just too cute. _That's right, I called a mafia lord cute! _

"You are going to be like this the next eight months right?" I said, not really knowing if I found it sweet or annoying. "Like what? Wait, does that mean that we-"He cut himself off and I finished the sentence for him. "Yes, we made a honeymoon baby." We both grinned at the thought. We had both secretly hoped that it would happen.

I cupped his face in my hands, addressing the problem that had made me groan in the first place. "I am getting more guards now right?" I asked, knowing the answer to my question. He sighed deeply, "Baby, you are carrying precious cargo in there," he laid a hand on my stomach. "I can't have anything happening to the two of you. You will get more guards."

He had a look of determination in his eyes and I quickly looked away burying my head in his chest while he circled his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. I knew he only did this because he loves us. "I know, and if you think it's the best I won't argue. The baby's safety means everything to me." I said truthfully.

"Speaking of the baby's safety you haven't eaten yet, you are eating for two now love." Edward noticed frowning before rushing me back to the table. I sighed.

This would only get worse during the next few months. Dinner was filled with smiles and happy tears. We talked about everything from how to decorate the nursery to what we hoped the sex would be. I had always pictured a little boy in my minds whenever I thought of the baby and Edward said he was happy as long as the baby was healthy and had all ten fingers and toes. It was so cute seeing Edward like this.

The dangerous mafia lord was long gone and in his place was a loving and caring soon-to-be father. It made my heart love him even more if that was even possible. We decided to invite Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper over for dinner the next day so that we could tell them the news. I knew they would be exited to become Aunts and Uncles.

After we were finished eating Edward ushered me into bed, insisting upon me needing my sleep after "everything I had been through".

I tried to brush him off but he would have none of it, almost demanding that I went to bed. Luckily he went with me and I soon found myself snuggling into my husband's warm and safe chest with his arms around me. Right before I drifted into dream land, I could hear Edward whispering to my stomach, "I love you little one. I promise to make you and your mommy happy and protect the two of you. Sweet dreams little one. Daddy loves you."

I fell asleep feeling nothing but happiness and love. All of this seemed almost too good to be true.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, I know not much has been happening durin the last chapters but I promise that from now on that will be changing ;) Remember the Volturi was after Bella right...? There are so much to look forward to with this story and I love writing it!**

**Please remember to REVIEW they keep me going, and I have also made a banner for this ff which can be seen on my profile :)**

**Enjoy! **


End file.
